Wanderer
by SerpentineSeclusion
Summary: Rei was a girl from a farming village who was looking for something beyond the simple life. Follows the first series. EdwardxOC
1. Norshore

Every day was the same here. The sun always shone high above the village of Norshore, gracing our skin with its warmth. A nice breeze was always frequent. The days never got too warm or too chilly. The lake water always seemed to be the perfect temperature also. Every day was a perfect day.

"How boring." I thought aloud, "Doesn't anything ever change here?"

With his fishing stick, Damien whacked me in the head, "Quit complaining. It's a nice day."

I rubbed my head, "When isn't it a nice day?" I sighed, "Catch me a big fish so I can smack you with it."

He gave a big snort, casting his line into the water, and took a seat next to me. Our legs dangled in the water. If we stayed still long enough, we would be able to feel the baby fish nibble on our toes.

There was no doubt that the village was beautiful. We were mostly known for farming and our plentiful fishing ground. There was also a small cliff that over looked the lake that was real pretty during the sunset.

"How's your mom?" he asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

I gently lay down on the ground, and replied; "The Doctor doesn't really understand what's wrong with her. Just that he knows she'll get sicker."

He reeled in his line, but it was empty. Back in it went.

"She'll be fine!" he comforted, "He's a doctor. He'll figure it out."

I didn't feel like talking about it.

"I'm visiting my aunt in Central again!" I piped up.

"Hmhmm." He mumbled.

"You don't like it just because it was a disaster last time." I taunted.

"Well what kind of jerk cons a 14 year old?!" he fumed. It was as if I could see smoke coming out of his ears.

I laughed out loud, "Only a dingus falls for it!"

'_I guess I wouldn't mind a boring place like this._' I thought, '_Being here isn't so bad. As long as I have my best friend._'

* * *

><p>By the time I made it back home it was before sunset. Once I stepped inside, I kicked my boots off to the side and rushed to the kitchen.<p>

"You're late." My father scolded from his chair, arms folded.

I took my place at the table, and tried to explain, "Sorry, but Damien got lucky and caught three fish! Then he fell in and lost his shoe. We had to fish it out."

I ripped off a piece of bread, stuffing it into my mouth.

My mother sighed, "Honey, you know we need to say grace."

"Right. Sorry." I apologized again, intertwining my fingers.

My parent's believed in some sort of higher power, but I wasn't sure if I did. It was hard to believe that there were so many different beliefs out there. No one was sure what was true. We were always told that if you were a good person, then good things would happen. Well my mother was a good person. She had always given out a helping hand. But here she was, getting weaker and weaker. She didn't even have the strength to stand up anymore. She needed the help of a wheelchair. Why would this higher power allow a sweet woman to cough up blood? Then there was the Ishbalan War that was years ago. Innocent people died. What kind of higher power allowed that?

Then there was alchemy. That was closet thing that I had ever witnessed that could even be proven that there could be a God. Except it was we humans achieving it and it was still to be proven by science. Equivalent Exchange.

I know that as humans we are supposed to figure this out ourselves, but we keep making mistakes. It was all so confusing.

'_I'm only 12. Why am I thinking of this?_'

My mother's voice brought me out of my thoughts, "Rei, aren't you going to eat?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Just thinking."

I tore into the meat, shoveled down the corn and bread, and gulped down the milk.

'_But if the belief in something gives up. And hope is what keeps us going.'_

* * *

><p>After saying our goodnights, I went into my bedroom and began to pack. I would only be there for a week so I didn't need to pack much. It wasn't that I was a city girl, but I did enjoy exploring around a new place. My parents had noticed that I was becoming restless and unhappy. They decided to set it up with my aunt who lived in Central to let me be able to visit once in a while. The last time I had gone was with Damien, who hated it, while I loved it. It might've been the novelty of the place though.<p>

The one exciting thing I did love was being able to work in my aunt's restaurant. It helped me enhance my cooking and skills and also provided me with some extra cash. The one thing I did not like about a big city was that I was always being mistaken for a boy. In a village like this, we all know each other. Over there hardly anyone does.

I walked over to the mirror to inspect myself. What stared back at me was a girl with black, choppy hair just above the shoulders with green eyes that wore a loose red shirt and beige cargo shorts. Running my fingers through my hair, I struck different casual poses hoping that each one would give off the vibe of a girl. Unfortunately, the only thing I had going for me was that I had a feminine face.

It wasn't that I was a tomboy, but dressing this way was more comfortable. That's one of the problems of having a guy friend 24/7. I had other girl friends I some times talk to, but they don't like venturing out as much as I do. That's why Damien and I got along so well.

'_I'll get used to it.'_

I decided to leave extra room in my bag just in case I decided to buy some more cookbooks or fictional ones. After that, I changed into my sleepwear and dozed right off.

"Rei, wake up!" Mom called from bellow the stairs, "You'll miss your train!"

My eyes flew wide open. In my haste to jump out of bed, I only managed to tangle myself up and fall straight to the floor. I immediately changed into clean clothes as I brushed my teeth.

'_I can't believe I woke up so late! I still need to make breakfast!_'

Once finished, I sprinted down the stairs and threw my bag right by the door. I went into the kitchen and began heating up the frying pan. Mom was already in their pouring glasses of milk for the both of us. Dad was always had an early breakfast so lucky for me I didn't have to worry about his food.

"Hun, don't worry about it," she started, "I can make breakfast."

Shaking my head 'no', I replied, "I won't be seeing you for a week. I want to cook. It won't take long."

In 10 minutes I had cooked us a two egg breakfast with bacon and toast. It wasn't my best but it was the only thing I could make in such a short amount of time. She proceeded to cut into her eggs delicately as I began to shovel down my food. When I was done I gave my mom a big hug and a quick kiss.

"I have to go. I love you!"

I sprinted to the door with my bag over my shoulder and hopped onto my bike. It was a good thing I was no stranger to a good work out. Damien and I frequently helped out my dad and his farmhand with work. The train station was about a 5-mile trek and I had about 30 minutes till the train departed.

Even though I started off my morning late, I was able to make it to the station on time. The train had just pulled into the station. There was usually a ten-minute delay before it departed. I decided to take this chance to catch my breath on a nearby breath. I carefully hid my bike in between some bushes behind the station. I sat comfortable for about 30 seconds before I felt a slap on my back.

I quickly stood up to take a swing at the boy who did it but he was one step ahead of me. Damien put me in a headlock and began to give me a noogie.

"You jerk! Let go!" I seethed.

"I almost didn't recognize you. You look just like a boy!" He laughed loudly.

I socked him in the stomach, and pulled away when he released his grip, "A stronger boy than you."

Then I noticed he was looking a little ways behind me. There stood a 6-foot tall man in armor. Next to him was a short blonde boy with a red coat who was on the phone. How odd! For someone to wear armor out and about when there was no danger around? He must've really liked it.

"Definitely not stronger than him," he whispered, "I could probably take the short one though."

I giggled, "You duntz."

The train then gave its final warning. I waved my goodbye to Damien and boarded the train. I watched from the window, as Damien made sure my bike was well hidden, then hop onto his bike and ride off.

'_This is going to be a good trip.' _I smiled, lying down comfortably on the seat.


	2. Simple Farm Girl

They were definitely an odd pair. A man in a suit of armor and a short kid. I was busy racking my brain for a conversation starter without sounding too nosy. But was there really a way to even bring it up? I mean I wasn't the only one in this cart who was thinking the same thing. Heck, I wasn't even the only staring.

'_Oh, screw it._'

I leaned over the seat, crossing my arms and placing myself right next to the armored man, "Hey! Nice armor. You must really like it to be wearing it even on a train."

This seemed to annoy the blonde. I could tell from the look of aggravation on his face. He had every right to be mad. They've noticed everyone staring. I was just the first to actually approach them.

"You must really want to be a boy if you're dressing like one." He insulted.

"Edward!" the armored man (or boy?) exclaimed. His voice was that of a child yet he was in this big suit.

His voice kept me in shock for a good couple of seconds, "I was only paying him a compliment."

"Maybe you should mind your own business." He glared.

"Hmph," I glared right back before I turned back to the armored boy and apologized, "I didn't mean to come off nosy or anything. I really do like your armor."

"Its okay," he replied.

I gave one last smile to him then turned back into my seat.

'_What a jerk! Maybe I was being nosy, but that was no way to act. Whatever. Short little jerk._'

There was a book in my bag that I had been meaning to read. Now was the perfect to whip it out. It would talk my mind off that little jerk. I placed my bag below the window so I could rest my head on it like a pillow and propped my legs up onto the seat. I shifted into a comfortable position before losing myself in the book. It was a typical fantasy novel. Typical alchemist heroine novel. Maybe these books are where I'm getting this itchy wandering spirit.

Besides the hushed conversations of the other passengers, the train cart was pretty silent. Especially on my side. I had been sitting in silence for a good 30 minutes before the armored boy spoke to me.

"Excuse me," he said, "I'm sorry for how my brother, Edward, acted. He's not normally like that." He gestured towards his sleeping brother on the seat opposite of his.

I sat back up and rested my arms on the back of his seat again, "It's alright. I don't have any younger sibling – actually any siblings – but I would think that they'd protective of each other."

He laughed nervously, "Hehe, he's actually my younger brother."

"What?! No way!" I exclaimed in disbelief, "You had quite the growth spurt." I laughed and held my hand out to him, "My name is Rei Cooper.

He shook my hand, "I'm Alphonse Elric. Nice to meet you."

I could now clearly see Edward's full appearance. He wore a black long sleeves shirt with a popped up color with a little bit of silver outline, leather pants, black boots with red underneath, and white gloves. Black must be his favorite color.

Our conversation was broken by the sudden rushing of footsteps. An anxious man stood before the brother's seats. He had dark grey hair, and a brown jacket. He glanced and forth at the brothers worriedly.

"He's right," he spoke loudly to himself, "there is a short kid with him!"

At this Edward opened his eyes. With an annoyed look on his face he sprang into the air and shouted, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO TINY HE CAN ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS, YOU JERK!"

The grey-haired man backed away in surprise. He held up his hands defensively, "Sorry kid! I was only repeating what the Colonel –"

Before he could finish his sentence he was hit in the back of the head with the butt of a gun. Two armed gunmen with sunglasses had stood up from their seats during Edward's shouting.

As soon as the grey-haired man hit the ground, they held up their guns to the rest of us. "Hands up! Nobody move!" They commanded. "Unless you want a bullet through the head."

Our only choice was to comply. One guy held his gun to us as the other one ties up the grey haired man and tossed him to the side in between the seats.

Once finished, they scanned the train cart again this time catching sight of the brothers, specifically Alphonse. They walked menacingly towards them.

"Take off your helmet." One of them demanded.

That's when Edward pointed right behind the guy and shouted, "Look!"

'_Is he really pulling that trick! What kind of idiot would even fall for that!_' I mentally face palmed at his ridiculous move.

Surprisingly the both men did. Another face palm. Ed took this opportunity to knee the guy right in the face. Before the other guy could even aim his gun, Alphonse slammed his fist right onto the guys head. Both were knocked unconscious and the brother's smiled at each other victory.

It didn't last long because ten seconds after the other passenger's began to voice their objections.

"You stupid kid. What are we suppose to do know?"

"Don't you think they'll notice when two of their men have gone missing?"

"They'll want retribution."

"We were safe if we just listened to them."

"What were you thinking?"

I quickly stood in front of the brother's and defended them, "Okay, put down your pitchforks. I'm sure they have a plan. Right, guys?"

Edward stared nervously at Alphonse and back at me. "I actually didn't plan that far." He admitted.

This time I did an actual face palm. It took about five seconds before I remembered the grey haired man. He might know what's going on or else he wouldn't have ran back here to check on Alphonse. I sprinted towards where he was at and motioned for the brother's to help me untie him.

"How embarrassing." He sighed, "Who are you three?"

"Just a simple farm girl." I answered.

"And we're just two old-ashioned alchemists." Edward replied.

He nodded, impressed by Edward's answer, "I'm State Warrant Officer Falman.

"You're not dressed like a soldier," I stated, looking at his casual appearance, "Is there a reason? I'm thinking it's a good one."

He laughed, nodding, "Well, we have a special passenger on board. The front car kind."

"So, that's why these thugs are here, isn't it? And they decided to drag us down with them." Edward said. He stood up once he finished the ropes and looked at Alphonse, "Al, I'm going up top to throw a surprise party. You go with him from below."

Alphonse agreed and headed out with Falman.

"You mind giving me a boost, Rei?" he asked, pointing to the hatch above us.

'_I guess he wasn't asleep when Alphonse and I were talking._'

"Sure." I complied, intertwining my fingers so he could use it as step, "Just be careful up there. We are above an ocean after all."

"I'll keep that in mind." He grinned.

Once the hatch was open he hopped right up. Before he could close it once again, I felt a pair of hands grab me from behind. It was one of them gunmen and he was attempting to put me in a headlock.

"Hey!" Edward jumped back down, readying to jump into action.

But I reacted before he could do anything. He had lifted me up so I couldn't touch the ground. I needed that balance. I quickly elbowed him in the gut as hard as I could, causing him to instinctively hunch over. He still kept his hold on me, but at least now I could get a good base on my feet. I place my arm in front of his chest before placing a foot behind his legs. With all my strength I pushed my body against his. With him still being a little out of breath from the gut punch and his balance being a little off it wasn't too hard. He fell hard to the ground. I quickly rolled off him.

I didn't want to give them both a chance of recovering again so I quickly grabbed the rope that had been used on Officer Falman.

Edward stared a little in shock.

"Give me a hand, Ed!" I grunted, dragging both guys back to back. Because obviously the rest of the passengers were only good for looking.

"Right!" He caught on. He took the rope from my hands and began to tie both of their hands together. "That was pretty good. I didn't peg you for a fighter."

"No way in hell would I let myself be a damsel in distress." I snorted.

He smirked, "Well, not like you really look damsel anyways."

I shot him a death glare, "I may look scrawny, but I can pack a punch. I've trained in martial arts since I was a little girl."

He stood up and dusted himself, "Good! That means I don't have to go up there alone." He held his hand out to me.

I gladly took it, standing up, "You got it."

Once again I boosted him up to the roof. I ran to the window and opened it. I wanted to see windy it was first before going up there. It was my first time doing something like this and it was very bad fall. He seemed to understand?

"How's the wind?" I shouted.

"Not too-" and that's when a branch his him. He flew back and out of sight.

I was in shock for a good minute. I mentally screamed his name as I prepared for the worst. I stuck my head back into the train and ran to the back door. Relief washed over me as soon as I saw Edward. Except he was being held by a strange man with glasses and a purple shirt.

"You're okay!" I gasped, placing my hand over my heart in relief. "Oh man, I thought you were a goner."

The man smiled at both Edward and I, "You know there's an art to train walking. Stick with me and you'll get the hang of it.

I'm Major Hughes. And you must be Edward Elric." He said looking at Edward and then to me. "And who might you be? Do you to know each other?"

"My name is Rei Cooper. We just met on the train." I responded.

He nodded and looked back to Edward, "Mustand told me about you and your brother. I'm an old friend of his."

"Lieutenant Colonel?" Ed gasped.

"Yup. He's always bragging out that silly promotion too." He smirked. "Come on you two. We need to work as a team for this."

It took a bit of wobbling (on my part) before we were able to make it to the engine room. I ducked my head down below to the window to get a bag guy head count. There stood two engine guys and two men with guns pointing right at them. I came back up and signaled two with my fingers. Major Hughes then swung into the window. Edward waited five seconds before going in through the left window and giving that guy a good kick in the head. By the time I made it in the two engine room guys were giving a good punch in the cheeks to both the gunmen. I noticed that one of the gunmen had a knife through the back of his hand.

'_Note to self. Don't piss off Major Badass._'

After that, Edward took off through the side to get onto the ladder of the next cart. We were sure that they must've heard the commotion going on by now. From our side and from Alphonse and Falman's side.

I watched as Edward carefully climbed the side ladder from the next cart over. That's when another gunmen had appeared from the cart after his. He scanned the area and set his sights on Ed, carefully aiming his gun.

"Look out!" I shouted just as he took a shot at him. Major Hughes pulled me back in as a second shot towards me came right after.

We both stuck our heads out again as Edward placed his hand on an alchemic circle. I watched in amazement as a cannon formed on top of the cart. So did the gunmen as well. He looked too stunned to even make a move. Edward swiftly took his place behind the cannon. A cannonball quickly blew off the hatch door and rifle out of the man's hands when he fell back inside.

"That was smooth!" Hughes praised.

"It was amazing! I've never seen alchemy before!" I squealed.

The engine squished both Hughes and I as he also squeezed through the window. "Hey you! Don't mess with that tender! It's the life of this train!" he scolded.

We could see a light bulb go off in Edward's head. Both Hughes and I smiled at each other as we made our way to him. He told of his plan. Hughes acknowledging that it was a good one, went off to go take his place. He was going back in through the way he had apparently escaped the first time. Behind the radio room in the very same cart that a General was being held at. The reason for this whole mess.

Edward then transmuted a metal pipe going from the top of the tender that connected itself to the door of the other cart. And on top of the pipe was a nice little speaker that Edward was using to communicate to the bad guys.

He noticed my astonished face. "Cool, huh?"

"Amazing…"

He then started speaking into the speakerphone, "Attention, gun toting extremists. You hear me alright? Or did you blow your ears out playing target practice?" he taunted. "Let the hostages go! You've got no right to drag these travelers into your personal politics!"

We could clearly hear the man in charge shout back, "You're one of Mustang's secret agents aren't you! Interfere and I'll kill these hostages one by one!"

"You're just itching to draw blood, aren't you?" Edward retorted, "All right… Okay passengers please hold on to your seats and get ready for some turbulence."

I quickly pointed to myself excitedly like a little girl. He shrugged, giving me the honor of pulling the lever. I did not hesitate. The cart was suddenly flooded with water. We could see the water pouring out through the windows. He gave the signal to stop it after a minute and I did.

We made our to the top hatch of the cart as fast as we could. By the time we got there we could see Major Hughes on the floor, clutching his bloodied arm.

"Before I finish off the General…" he smiled, "I'm going to take care of you."

"Me first!" Edward spoke, leaping into action.

They both had latched onto each other's hands. Both struggling for power. Well I guess no hands. With Bald's cape out of the way his metal gun arm was visible. And in the struggle Edward's right glove was removed.

'_He has automail?_' I thought. '_Who is this guy?_'

Bald seemed just as shocked as I was.

"You're just a brat! Is the army feeding kids into its chophouse now."

"You're gonna pay for that brat comment..," Ed retorted. "And no one's feeding me into anything. I'm on my own."

"Take this advice kid, I used to be in this military too. It was fine as long I was following orders. Just like a dog. Pissing on cue." He seethed. "But then I wanted this upgraded arm. They didn't like that. Felt that I'd be stronger than my superiors.

You see the, they don't like it when their little workers begin to have a mind of their own. Minds they can't control. Since I've got this procedure they've discharged me. Now, I got a taste for destroying them, and the nation they command!"

As I peered over the hatch I could see that Edward was losing the struggle slightly. I wanted to jump down and help so badly but he had instructed me to stay up here for my safety.

"You understand kid," Bald continued, "You've got an arm just like mine. I bet you wanted to be stronger too. And the military will just discard you when you're useless to them."

Edward was struggling, "No I don't understand. And don't you ever lump my reasons for having this arm with yours!" With his last effort Edward went full force and crushed the end of Bald's arm. He flew backwards but luckily Alphonse was there to catch him giving him a surprise punch in the cheek.

He fell to the ground in pain. This was my time to jump down. It happened to be on Bald's stomach too. I felt contributed a little now.

I leaped onto Edward's back, grinning like crazy, "Guys, we did it!"

"Yeah, we did." Edward agreed, giving Alphonse thumbs up while trying to regain his balance.

We had been at the station for fifteen minutes now. I exited the train with the brother's and we watched as military personnel rounded up every single gunmen. Each of them bound with rope. Among them was Bald at the end.

We watched as black haired man with white gloves and a blonde short haired woman, both in uniform, stood before Bald. We were too far to hear the conversation, but we could tell it riled up Bald, because he proceeded to cut out of his rope and lunge towards the black haired man. The black haired man held up his hand and snapped his fingers. That's when I noticed they had an alchemic signal on them. Bald was subject to spontaneous combustion. We could feel the heat from where we stood.

When the smoke cleared up, he could see the scorch marks on his body. The smoke escaping his body. Everyone stared in awe.

"I controlled myself. The damage to your skin isn't as nearly as bad as it feels." The black-haired man explained, "You can call me Roy Mustang, Lieutenant Colonel, or hell, even the Flame Alchemist. But remember the pain."

"So he's Mustang?" I could hear Edward mumble under his breath. He rushed off to stand in front of Colonel Mustang's path. "You knew this would happen. That's why you made us take this train. You put us at risk on purpose!"

"Ed, do you really think I got the whole world on strings?" Colonel Mustang scoffed, "You should focus on the good news. The General heard about your exploits saving the train, and agreed to make a special exception. He's letting you take the State Alchemy Exam."

'_The State Alchemy Exam?! No way! These guys are serious…'_

I didn't know much about Alchemy, but I knew for a fact those no kids had ever taken the exam before.

"Exception?" Edward repeated, confused, "But you always said we could take it! That's the whole reason we came!"

"The State's never let a kid take a military exam before. Be realistic." He spoke in a mocking tone, "But luck was on your side. Good thing you took that earlier train, huh?"

Edward looked down defeated. Unsure of what was true or not, I guess. I feel like he was just as confused as I was feeling considering I have no idea what the hell is going on.

Alphonse walked up to his brother. Edward shouted a couple of more things to Colonel Mustang as he walked away. But I didn't pay attention. The shock of the entire day was finally hitting me. I could feel my body tremble a little. I hadn't realized how scared I actually was. The adrenaline kind of just shot through so I was just going with the motions. What was suppose to be a pleasant train ride wasn't at all. I could've been shot. I could've fallen into the water or the cliff. There was a high chance I could have died. This was all too real.

My legs couldn't support me anymore. I fell to my knees.

Alphonse noticed and rushed to my side, "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

I shook my head, "No. I didn't. It's just… I think I need a good nap." I lied. I didn't want to say the real reason. I didn't want them to see me as a weak little girl. I wanted them to like me.

Edward held out his hand once again to help me up, "Do you want us to walk you home?"

"No, no, it's alright. I'm not that far off." I declined. "But hey! I'll be staying with my aunt this entire week while I'm in Central. She owns a restaurant called 'June's Diner'. So if you guy's ever want to come down and have a meal, it's on the house!"

Edward seemed to perk up at the sound of 'free meal'.

"Okay. Yeah!" He piped up.

I couldn't help but get this big smile on my face. I could feel my cheeks blush. I had never wanted two people to like me so much before. I held my hands behind my back so that I wouldn't do a stupid hand gesture.

"You know," Edward spoke up, "if you ignore the boy clothes, you do have a face of a girl."

Well that went away quickly.

"Ed!" Alphonse scolded.

"Alphonse gets the free meals, and you pay full price. And we're not cheap!" I glared at him before walking away.

"Hey wait!" He called coming after me, "I was only kidding! You're pretty for a girl who looks like a boy!"

Alphonse face palmed as he tried to catch up to us, "You're only making it worse!"

I did an immediate u-turn and headed back towards Edward, "Says the little bean sprout!"

Edward immediately got that annoyed look on his face. His calm walk became a little charge. Alphonse immediately came between and held us back our shirts as we spewed insults at each other.

Despite this little insult war, I was glad for meeting the brother's. I wanted nothing more but to be around them. They felt adventurous. Maybe even dangerous. But I guess I was willing to find out.


	3. Secrets

Today was my third day at my Aunt June's house, including the day of the train incident. I woke up refreshed and anxious. I was hoping that Ed and Al would take up my offer for that free meal at my Aunt's restaurant. I was happy to have made a couple of friend's here in Central, especially ones my age that are awesome.

I turned on my side. It was so early. The bed so warm. I didn't want to get up yet, but I knew Auntie's restaurant would be opening in an hour. I looked at the wall clock.

8:32 A.M.

I had about 28 minutes to get ready. Aunt June wasn't strict about me being on time since technically I'm not an employee. I was the one who asked to help her out in the restaurant.

I crawled out of bed and headed straight towards the restroom to start my morning routine. I took about 15 minutes total. Usually I would throw on a loose shirt and my cargo shorts or capris, but my Aunt required uniforms in her restroom. I grabbed the uniform from the closet to put it on. It was white blouse with a red dress; white was outlining the bottom of the dress. We were required to wear a white apron above the uniform. It was plain, but I like plain some times

Most of the times I didn't brush my hair. I actually hardly ever did it. I never really cared. But the week I spent here I did. I brushed my hair until all the tangles and unruliness out. Once it was tamed I placed a red headband on top of my head.

I went to look in the mirror.

'_I guess I could be a little cute if I wanted to be._' I grinned.

8:56.

There were 4 minutes left for me to get there. Good thing my Aunt lived directly above her restaurant. It was a nice little diner. It wasn't famous, but it was well known for it's great customer service, and for it's great tasting food. It even had a small patio seating area.

"Rei, good morning." Aunt June greeted, flipping over the closed sign, "Are you going to help out in the kitchen today or with the customers?"

I thought about it for a moment, "The kitchen, please, if you don't mind."

"Go right ahead. Elsa is already back there prepping everything." She smiled.

Hans was a nice brunette man who was amazing at both cooking and baking. He was the one who was helping me improve my own skills. He had even taught me how to bake a cake that was still moist with milk. It was incredible!

Hans greeted giving me a fist bump, "How's it going sleeping beauty? Ready to get to work?"

"You know it." I grinned.

The next couple of hours were uneventful. Hans showed me how to make all the orders that were coming through. Soup, dumplings, steak, whatever we had on the menu. Which was surprisingly a lot.

That's when I heard a familiar voice coming in from one of the tables. Except it sounded a lot friendlier and lovey-dovey. Leaning over the kitchen doorway, I caught sight of whothe voice was coming from.

"Oh Gracia, what if you were to go into labor right now!" an excited Major Hughes squealed.

The woman held her hand up to her mouth and giggled," Honey, it's only been five months. That's impossible."

I approached them as they laughed, "Major Hughes! Hello!"

He was pleasantly surprised to see me, "Hey Rei! What are you doing here?"

"This my Aunt's restaurant. During my visits, I like to help her around here." I answered, extending my hand out to the woman, "Hello, I'm Rei Cooper."

"Oh yes, Hughes told me about you." She smiled, shaking my hand.

"Rei, this is my beautiful wife Gracia!" he gushed, rubbing her belly, "And she's carrying my angel of daughter or son!"

"Congratulations! That's so exciting." I clapped.

It was funny to see a man who was so in love with his wife. It was hard to break away from the conversation because he would not stop gushing about Gracia or his soon to be baby. It wasn't until Gracia told him I had to get back to work did he allow me to leave. They stayed for about an hour and then we waved our goodbyes. I hoped the next time we saw each other again wouldn't be too long.

'_All right, back at it._' I thought, happily going back to the kitchen. It was my turn to cook the deserts. I'm sure the other waiter besides my Aunt was waiting for me to bring them out.

* * *

><p>My shift was already coming to an end. About to be 3 o'clock and the brother's still haven't even thought about my offer. The day was still young but I wasn't about to waste my waiting for them.<p>

'_I'm not that desperate._' I sighed, placing the dirty dishes into the sink. '_Maybe I'm scaring them off. I'll play it cool next time. Ugh, why do I care so much?_'

Maybe because they seemed like a good escape.

'_I don't even know what I'm thinking. Escape from what? A good life? I have nothing to complain about. I just want…some friends. New ones. Not just some farmer kids._'

That last thought might have came out wrong. Not that being a farmer kid from the village was bad. It's just I wanted some thing more than that. I guess they seemed like… a link to that. But I'm still a kid. What do I know.

"Rei!" the other waitress, Elsa, called, "You have some friends looking for you."

I did a complete 180 and did a little victory jump.

"Okay, now don't seem too desperate there." She chuckled, ruffling up my hair slightly. I pushed her hand away, trying to fix my hair and headband back.

"It's not like that. I blushed. "These guys are cool. I want to fit in with them."

"Since when do you care what people think?"

I paused for a moment genuinely thinking about it, "I… have no idea. What am I doing? I don't care. I'm cool on my own." I struck some casual poses. I then head towards the doorway shooting him finger guns as I clicked my tongue.

"Don't do that." She laughed, "Please."

I walked out with a defeated look on my face. But there they sat a tabled with a little brown haired girl pigtails. So cute. I grabbed a plate of sugar cookies that I had baked not too long ago from the glass case to take over.

"Hey, guys! You came." I smiled, placing the cookies in the center. "Who is this cutie?"

"I'm Nina." She replied, grabbing a cookie, "May I have a cookie?"

"Take as many as you like." I said resisting the urge to hug the life out of her.''

"Thank you!" She quickly started munching away a long with Edward.

"You actually look like a girl today." Edward complimented in between bites. "These are really good cookies."

I placed my hands on my hips and pointed to myself, "Thanks! Not to brag or anything, but I made them myself."

Okay, I was bragging. A little.

"Aren't you gonna have, Al?" I questioned, "Did you want us to cook you something else instead?"

He held up his hands, nervously, "Oh no. I, uh, am not that hungry. But thank you."

"No, bigger brother, you have to eat if you want get biggerer. It's good for you." Nina spoke up waving her cookie before shoving it in her mouth. She was happily swaying her feet back and forth in her chair.

"You're right, Nina." He said, grabbing a cookie. He opened up his helmet and dropped the cookie in.

_thunk_

"There you go, bigger brother!" she gleefully said, "Good, huh?"

They continued a little conversation as I zoned out. It was a faint sound, but I swear I heard it hitting the bottom of his armor. Confusion was written all over my face. Edward could clearly see that. He watched as I stared at Al.

'_I don't understand. It shouldn't be… Why is he even wearing the armor now? Why did it-_'

"Well hey, are you free later?" Ed asked, interrupting my thoughts. Probably on purpose.

"Oh, uh, yeah." I stumbled. I looked at the clock that read 3:07. "I actually got off seven minutes ago! What did you guys have in mind?"

"Edward and I have been studying non stop since yesterday. We thought we could take a break today." Al piped up.

"Big brother and Bigger brother are studying to be state alchemists." Nina explained after she saw my confused face, "Just like my daddy."

"Wow you serious! That's amazing."

Edward sat back in his seat confidently, "Yeah, and we're gonna ace it."

"Sure, I can hang out. Let me just go get ready." I agreed. "I'll have Elsa, your waitress bring out some dumplings while you wait." The cookie plate was empty. "And some more cookies."

Edward and Nina cheered as I walked away.

After getting their food set up, I asked my Aunt June for permission to go out, because she is my guardian during my stay here. She seemed just as happy as I was to make some friends here. Not surprised that they were boys too. I did a little dance as I walked up to my room, making sure I was out of sight of course. I quickly changed into my usual cargo shorts and loose red t-shirt.

I looked into the mirror before leaving. The headband. I traced it with my finger before sliding it off. I ruffled my hair little. I really did look like a boy. I mean now that I think of it a little part of me did want to seem more feminine, but I wasn't sure if I was ready for that yet.

'_Another time._' I dismissed the thought. Throwing the headband onto the bed.

* * *

><p>"This place is literally a mansion!" I gawked as we entered through the main gate.<p>

"Watch out for Alexander, Nina's dog." Edward warned as he hid behind me, glancing every other way. "He likes to play rough."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind while you use me as a shield." I snorted.

On cue a huge white dog, almost as big as myself, lept from the bushes heading straight towards me. I yelped and quickly ducked. Edward wasn't so lucky. He had expected me to be his eyes up front while he looked from the sides. Alexander tackled him straight on licking Edward's face all over.

Nina placed her hands on her hips, "Alexander! Not again." She scolded.

I kneeled by Edward's mangled body. I allowed Alexander to sniff my hand before petting him. That's apparently the way to get a dog to get to know you. To know you're not a threat.

I then grabbed his head and pulled it close to mine, "You're. Adorable."

Then he slobbered all over my face.

"Al! Get him off!" Ed pleaded, "He weighs like a thousand pounds!"

"Heh, sorry Ed." Al apologized laughing.

"Let me go find my daddy! You have to meet him big sister!" She smiled running inside the house.

As the brother's lead me inside, I asked, "Do you guys live here? Are you related to the owner's and Nina?"

Alphonse shook his head no, "Brother and I are staying here until we can take the State Alchemy exam in five months."

"A state alchemist named Shou Tucker lives here. He's well known for creating the first ever talking chimera." Ed explained.

"Chimera?"

"When two or animals are fused together by alchemy." Al answered.

"Oh…"

'_That…sounds awful. I hope this isn't all that there is to alchemy._'

We finally reached the sitting room in which Nina and her father were sitting. He was silently listening to Nina as she told him about her day before coming home. He was tall man with light brown hair and glasses

"Then when we finished shopping we came home, and Alexander attacked little big brother again." She huffed.

"That Alexander…" he quietly chuckled. Then he spotted me, "Oh you must be Rei. Nina was just talking about you. I'm Shou Tucker, the Sewing Life Alchemist."

I shook his extended hand, "Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Rei, farmer girl."

He chuckled, "Would you like to join us for dinner tonight? It would be great company.

"I would love to!"

* * *

><p>Because of all the shopping and walking around the city, I hadn't realized how hungry I was. I stared hungrily at the meal before me. A cooked steak with mashed potatoes was placed before me. A salad stood in the middle of the table a long with bread rolls in another basket. I swallowed some water before digging in. Politely, of course. I wasn't about to make myself look like I savage just yet.<p>

"Edward," Mr. Tucker spoke, "Making progress in your studies?"

Edward looked up from his meal, "Yes sir, some. But I've gotta speed up. There's still so much that I don't know."

"Yes, the more steps we take forward, the longer we see the path is ahead. But you're so young. You needn't worry about taking the exam this year."

"No." Edward interrupted firmly. "I don't care what the odds are… I don't care how long the path is. I'm going to take this test. I don't make excuses."

"Aw, bigger brother isn't eating his dinner again!" Nina wailed, breaking the tension that was building up. "That won't do! You need to eat to get grown up." She held out a piece of bread to him.

Alphonse held up his hands ready to reject it, but he took a quick look at Edward who looked down sadly. He accepted the bread, "Thanks. Wow. It sure is delicious."

I hadn't noticed it until she brought it up but once again Alphonse wasn't eating. He didn't eat the restaurant, he didn't eat when we stopped for snacks at a small shop, and he's not eating now. I haven't seen him eat all day. Something was definitely wrong.

_thunk_

There it was again. I wasn't making this noise up. It's a faint sound, but I have pretty good hearing. I glance worriedly at the brothers. Nina was asking Al to eat the rest of his steak. Edward looked sad.

The rest of the dinner was held in a comfortable silence. Which I didn't mind. There was a lot going on through my head involving how these two were strange characters. An automail mail and a kid in armor.

Ever since that night the brother's invited me to come over to the Tucker house if I ever wanted to after my shift was over at my Aunt's restaurant. Every time my Aunt obliged to it, because she saw how happy it made me. As long as the brother's accompanied me home before dark, she didn't mind at all.

A lot of the times the brother's were studying in the library. I would sometimes sit in there with them and read a couple of alchemy books while Nina colored. It was interesting, but the whole concept of it was a little hard to grasp for me. If we weren't doing that, Nina and I would go play outside with Alexander or play hide n seek in her huge house. There were a couple of rooms we weren't allowed to go in, but there were plenty of other places to hide.

The brothers and I were getting pretty close, but I felt like it was still too soon to ask the burning questions in my head. At least not yet. The week had just ended and the brother's were telling me goodbye.

"Will you guys still be here next month?" I asked, a little afraid of the answer.

"We're going to stay here until the exams are over." Ed replied.

"Don't worry, we'll still be here next month when you come visit." Alphonse assured.

"But you have to come play with me as soon as you get here, okay?" Nina pleaded, tugging on my shirt.

"Of course I will!" I said, "I still need to win that game of hide n' seek."

I gave Nina a quick hug and waved the brother's goodbye. I boarded the train and watched from the window as they disappeared from eyesight.

* * *

><p>Since that time it had been about two months and winter was approaching so this one would be my third visitthird month. The brother's had about two more months until the exam. I was excited to see this for the very first time two.

I felt slightly bad because I always gushed about the brother's to my parents and to Damien. He felt like he was being slightly replaced so he always avoided talks of them. He was kind of jealous I could tell because he tried to do more adventurous stuff. Like jumping from the small overlooking cliff we have into the lake. I always stopped him because I wasn't about to lose my favorite dingus. He didn't understand that he was irreplaceable.

He probably felt that he was losing me though. He probably was. I think the town of Norshore was.

My mother got worse and worse. She wasn't able to get out bed anymore. She began to sweat and moan more. If she was in really bad pain, she would wail throughout the night. My father and I took turns being by her side during the day. Take turns taking care of the animals or plowing the field. The farm wasn't that big and we had a helper so it wasn't too much work for me.

I would offer to stop visiting in Central so my dad could have more help, but he didn't want me to miss out on having the fun I was having. My mom didn't want to hear a thing about it either. She insisted on me going. She would get angry if I even joked about not going. I felt a little selfish about my time being not taken away. So I spent as much time with my mother when I could.

It was starting to hit me that I could lose my mother and I wasn't ready for it yet. In some of the books at the Tucker's library there were some sort of mention about human transmutation and such. If anything were to happen… I feel like I could just ask the brothers more questions.

Winter was just right around the corner and I had a couple of more days before I was off to Central.

"Hey…" Damien mumbled. His line was unusually calm. It hadn't been touched by on the fish.

"Hm?" I looked up from my book.

"You're not going to leave are you?"

"It's almost that time to visit my Aunt."

"No, I don't mean… Well, actually yeah I do," he stumbled, "but not like that. I mean are you going to leave Norshore? Are you just going to suddenly not come back?"

I hesitated for a moment, "Of course I'm going to come back. This is my home. Don't say stupid things like that. I wouldn't leave my best friend."

I playfully punched him in the arm. He gave me a slight smile. He scooted closer. Our shoulders touching. I could feel his warmth. My heart was racing slightly. A slight blush creeping up my cheeks. I quickly looked down back into my book so he wouldn't notice.

"Good, cause you're the one who brightens up my day."

But we both knew I was lying.


	4. Birthday Surprise

When I told my Aunt I was going to the shop's to get some new winter clothes she decided to give me my week's pay early. I never go shopping. She could tell something was up. In a good way.

In Noreshore, it is usually warm. Winter doesn't catch up until about a week or so after Central starts to get cold. And I could already tell the difference. I was currently wearing my cargo shorts a loose blue hoodie. This time… I think I wanted to try it differently.

There I stood in front of the racks of clothes. Tons of different styles, jeans, shirts, shoes, sweaters, jackets… pretty much everything. It was a little over whelming. I didn't even know what I liked yet. What my style was. I just wanted to warm and comfortable.

I had save up enough money to buy a couple of outfits so it wasn't like I would be stuck with it.

I decided on some comfortable skinny blue jeans, a black lock sleeve shirt with a slight v-neck, a leather grey jacket that had a furry hood, and some black calf high boots. Also some black gloves.

Still something was missing. My black hair had gotten a little bit longer since the first time I came here. It was a little bit past mu shoulders now. I bought a couple of the hair bands the store held up front. Two little pigtails would look pretty cute.

When I looked in the mirror, I felt like I was looking at someone else. I didn't want to admit it, but I liked what I saw. I didn't see a boy anymore. Not that I was bothered by it. I think I was starting to care about my appearance though.

'_It's only because Edward always makes fun of my appearance_.' I huffed.

I purchased my clothes and was about to head about until I saw a small sale on the summer clothes. It wouldn't hurt to look. I bought a couple of more shorts, shirts, belts, a pair of combat boots, fingerless gloves, and a couple of belts.

These could wait till spring.

I arrived at the Tucker estate a little earlier than usual the next day. My Aunt decided that I didn't need to work today since it seemed like it was going to be a slow morning. She told me to go have fun. I decided to cook some chicken soup and a tray of cookies for everyone. It was a little tiring having to lug the entire thing since the Tucker house was a little aways from my Aunt's. I might've been slacking off on the farm too much. I was losing my muscle.

On the way a small snowflakes began to descend. Sticking my tongue out, I was hoping to have one land.

When I finally made it, Mr. Tucker was the one to open the door.

"Hello Rei, good to see you today." He welcomed, stepping aside to let me in.

"Hi, Mr. Tucker. I brought some soup and cookies for everyone. It looks like it's about to snow. I thought soup would be perfect for this weather." I gleamed.

He took the basket from my hand, "That sounds wonderful. Let me set this up on the table. Why don't you call the boys for lunch? There in the library studying."

I nodded and hurried to the library. Like always they sat against the bookshelves, immersed in their studies. Nina coloring in her coloring book a little aways from the as Alexander napped comfortably.

"Big sister!" Nina squealed. "You're here!"

She gave me a big hug. Then stepped back to take a good look at me.

"Oooh, new clothes." She admired. "You look very pretty." She took my hand and led me closer to the brother's. "Doesn't she, Big Brother and Bigger Brother?"

Alphonse agreed, "You look different! But a good kind of different."

I blushed, "Thanks. I thought I'd try something different. I thought the whole cargo shorts thing was getting a little old."

"Edward, are you gonna say anything?" Al taunted, "Or just keep staring."

A flustered blush crept up on Edward's face this time, "Oh, uh… You look pretty when you're not dressed like a lazy boy."

Putting my hand to my face, I gestured my other hand in a feminine way, mockingly, "Okay, Ed, don't go falling in love with me now."

He quickly stood up in defiance, "W-What! Shut up! Don't be putting words in my mouth."

We all continued to laugh at him as we walked to the dining room where Mr. Tucker had placed the soup in bowls, the cookies in the center, and bread rolls in another basket.

As conversation went on between Tucker and Ed, I watched as Al slowly ate a dinner roll, a cookie or two, and a couple of bites of the soup to please Nina. He then excused himself to the restroom.

'_Today is the day I'm going to see what the hell is up._'

When he came back I decided to excuse myself as well. Investigation time. It wasn't hard to find out where he went because there was a slight soup trail. It led to the trashcan in the kitchen. There inside was the dinner roll and two cookies.

The only thing I could do was walk back into the dining room. I didn't understand. Why?

The next day we were pleasantly surprised by a couple of inches of snow. I couldn't wait for my shift to be over today. I was ready to hurl snowballs right at the brother's and build a snowman with Nina.

Once the clock hit 3 p.m. I quickly informed my Aunt I was heading to the Tucker's house. I changed into my new winter clothes and headed out. It was a little tough walking in the snow since some patches were a little icy, but I didn't notice through my excitement.

There in the yard I could already make out Alphonse and Nina playing in the snow, building a snowman. I went off to join them. The three of us made snow angels and then we tried to build another snowman to replicate Alphonse.

"Hey Al," I started, "why don't you take off your armor?"

"Ah, uh," he stalled, "I'm f-fine. It's, uh, actually really warm."

"Oh…if you say so."

I excused myself to go find Edward. He was in the library as always. He sat down against the bookcase, totally immersed in his book. I plopped down right next to him.

"Edward I have something to ask you."

"Hm?" he mumbled.

"I need you to tell me the truth."

"What is it?" He curiously looked up from his book.

"I feel as if Al and you are hiding something from me. From everybody actually."

"It doesn't involve you."

I was taken aback, "I didn't say it did, but I consider you my friend. I'm just worried."

"Whatever Al and I have is our own affair." He firmly stated. "I'm taking care of it."

"We've been spending so much time together and yet I still feel left out. I thought we were friends." I stood up and directly faced him. He did the same, staring straight into my eyes. I shouted, "I think I have a right to know at least something about the people I hang out with! But you both keep to yourselves. I want to be there for you both! I'm not even asking for much. I just want an explanation. For crying out loud, your brother never takes off his armor, he doesn't even eat and you have an auto mail arm!"

"You should mind your own business and stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." He snapped. He sat back down and opened his book again, "If you're so worried about who you're associating with, then you can leave. We're doing just fine without you either way."

Ouch. That actually hurt my feelings.

There was a minute of silence. He clearly wasn't going to apologize. He wasn't even going to acknowledge my presence anymore.

I balled up my fists and spoke up, "Fine. Keep your secrets. When you're ready to talk to me, I'll still be here. Because you're my friend."

The moment I reached outside I dove straight into the snow furiously making my snow angel.

"Are you okay, Rei" Al asked. Both Nina and him were standing above me. I was practically snow angeling my way past the snow to the grass underneath.

"Just PEACHY." I snapped. I regretted my reaction.

I stopped my insane movement and looked straight into Alphonse's eyes, hoping that the answers were there. Hoping that he was going to suddenly come clean about who they were. But he was still sweet Alphonse.

"I'm doing fine. Sorry." I apologized.

We continued with our horseplay. Not long after Edward finally stepped away from the library to the outside world.

"Rei?" He called, but was surprised when he saw the snow. He probably hasn't been outside at all today.

"Come look big brother!" Nina said, waving her hands, "Look at all the angels we made!"

He jumped into a pile of snow Nina had made earlier during the snowball fight for fun. They then proceeded to lie down in the snow with me. The four of us making a small circle.

"I wish you could all stay here. After you pass the test. " Nina softly spoke, "It gets lonely here with just dad."

That certainly brought the mood a little down. Nina's mother had left her father and her right before he became a state alchemist.

Edward rolled over onto his knees so he could draw a small transmutation circle in the snow.

"What are you doing little big brother?" Nina asked.

"I'm doing a Transmutation Circle." He answered. "If you have a wish, it helps make it come true."

He placed his hands onto the circle. A bright, blue light began to emit from it. Flowers began to sprout up from the ground intertwining themselves into small crowns. One a light orange and the other a baby blue.

"You made magic flowers!"

Alphonse grabbed the orange one and placed it on Nina's head while Edward put the blue one on mine.

'_He remembered my favorite color._'

He looked me in the eyes as he put it on. He gave a small apologetic smile. I smiled back, thanking him for the flowers.

"Major Hughes!"

There stood Major Hughes waving us hello at the gate of the house.

"I'm here for you Ed," He stated, "gotta keep you from studying on your birthday, ya know."

"He's right. That's today." Al agreed.

"I haven't told anyone that. How did you know?" Ed questioned.

"I'm in the Investigations Departement. I wouldn't make much of a colonel if I couldn't manage that. You're all invited. I can't throw a birthday dinner and not invite his friends, right?"

I put Ed in a headlock and gave him a big noogie, "Ed you big dope! Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday? How old are you?"

"Let go!" he struggled, "I'm twelve! Now get off!"

'_I guess I'm older than him by a couple of months._'

"Welcome, everyone." Gracia greeted, "And hello again Rei."

"This is my lovely wife Gracia. I've told her all about you." Major Hughes introduced.

"Your stomach's a melon!" Ed blurted out.

We all stared in awe at her ginormous belly. I mean I was use to seeing this on the cows back home, but not on an actual human being.

She nodded happily.

"You're having baby? Soon?" Al asked.

"Any day now," She gleamed, "There's a big fuss in my belly saying she wants to come out and see the world."

"Really?" Ed stared in utter shock. We all did in fact.

"Wanna feel?" she offered.

The brother's practically flew back.

"I do Mrs. Hughes." Nina said.  
>"Me too!" I chimed.<p>

We placed our hands on her belly. A few seconds later we felt a small movement. It was so weird. Like an alien was inside.

"The last time I saw you, you stomach wasn't this big!" I said.

She chuckled, "That's what happens when you have a baby. The bigger it grows, my stomach grows with it."

Afterward we sat down at the dinner table where a feast was laid out for us. At the end of the table was strawberry shortcake with lit candles. We sand him happy birthday and taunted him a little.

"Who wants refills on their birthday teas?" Gracia smiled.

She didn't even move a step before she yelped and fell to the ground. Mr. Hughes rushed to her side in panic.

"Honey, it's here…"  
>"The tea?"<br>"The baby."  
>"But-but the doctor said next week!"<br>"Well the baby said NOW. And I'm pretty sure SHE gets to choose."  
>"Okay. I'll get your brags."<p>

"Y-You can't though." I stammered. "There's a blizzard going on right now."

Hughes swiftly left the room to get his coat, "You're right! I'll bring the doctor here. You kids take good care of her. I'll be right back!"

Out the door he went.

We all stood in silence for a good minute. Alphonse was the first to move and help Gracia onto her feet. We decided the couch was closest to her. Even through her contractions she was calmly directing us on what to do.

"Okay. I got the hot water bowl!" Ed declared. He set the bowl right below Gracia.

"Well, I guess I'll need lots of wet towels as well." She added.

"I can do that." Al volunteered. "I'm just glad your pain has passed."

"It's actually not over yet, Al." I corrected, "They're only just beginning." Gracia confirmed it by howling in pain.

Over forty minutes had passed since Major Hughes had gone to get the doctor. Nina was the one who seemed to be most composed as she damped Mrs. Hughes forehead with the wet cloths. The three of us were mostly pacing around. Occasionally looking out the window hoping that Mr. Hughes would be outside any minute.

"He probably had to walk. That's why he's taking so long." Ed concluded.

"I can't do this anymore! I'm dying!" Gracia complained, howling once more.

"What are we gonna do? She said she was gonna die!" Al panicked.  
>"That's just an expression!" Edward assured.<p>

For the final time, Mrs. Hughes let out an even louder howl than the last before falling silent. That definitely sent us over the edge.

"Mrs. Hughes is dead!" Nina wailed.  
>"She's not dead! She just fell asleep!"<br>"I don't know… if you think of it like alchemy, making a life is expensive. You'd have to give something up!"  
>"Childbirth isn't alchemy, you dope!"<br>"Rei, didn't you grow up on a farm?!"  
>"Helping a cow birth isn't like a human!<br>"It's practically the same thing!"  
>"Then you do it!"<br>"What are we suppose to do?!"

"You could all stop yelling!" Gracia groaned.

"Damn it," Edward grunted, clapping his hands together, "Alchemy's the ultimate science. There has to be a way to help her."

I sighed, "Alchemy can't be the answer to everything, Ed. You have to let nature take its course. The doctor should be here soon. …hopefully."

"Little big brother, the water is very cold." Nina declared.

Edward placed his hands onto the bucket ready to lift it. But then a surprising thing happened. Blue light emitted from the bucket, steam rising from the water.

"Brother! You heated the water without a transmutation circle! But how? How did you use alchemy?"

"I-I don't know. All I did was think of it in my head.

"We don't have time for this!" I interrupted. "A woman is in labor! You can talk about this later!"

"AAAAH I CAN FEEL IT'S HEAD NOW."

We backed as far away as we could. Except Ed being the jerk he was pushed me forward.

"Deliver it! You're the expert here!"  
>"No way, no way, no way! I'm not going anywhere near that! You do it!"<br>"There's no way I'm touching baby stuff!"

So for the next ten minutes, there was Nina crying on the floor, Alphonse begging for someone to do something, and Edward and I arguing on who would have to touch the baby junk. Our savior in a white coat soon walked in through the door ready to get to business. He delivered the baby without a hitch while the 4 of us cowered in the corner. Major Hughes never leaving Gracia's side. It was then that baby Elysia was born. The same day as birthday boy Edward.

The blizzard had come to a stop leaving only soft snowfall. It was already late so it was about that time for us to walk home. We walked in a comfortable silence. Nina lay in Alphonse's arm asleep. After all the playing in the snow and the commotion of a baby being born really tuckered her out.

"Hey Al," Ed said, "you go on ahead. I'll walk Rei home. It's not too far. I'll catch up."

"You sure Ed?"

With his approval, Alphonse took a left at the next corner while we took the right. We walked side by side, his hands in his pockets and my hands in my leather jacket. He was the first to break the ice.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said." He apologized.

"I understand. I shouldn't have ambushed you with questions.' I shrugged. "It's true that I don't know you both very well, but I mean after the letters we've written to each other and how we three have been hanging out every time I visit… I thought that we were getting close. That we wouldn't be keeping secrets from each other. There are times where I feel like I don't really know you. In a way it's true, I don't."

We walked past the restaurant doors to the side of the building. There was another door leading to the inside. During the day I didn't mind using the restaurant doors to get inside the apartment, but at night I preferred using the side because I didn't want to risk messing anything up after hours.

He sighed, kicking the snow slightly, "We… have a past that we can't go around sharing. What we did was strictly forbidden. A taboo amongst alchemist. It's not exactly easy for us to talk about."

Smiling, I pulled him into a hug, wrapping my arms around his neck, "You don't have to tell me now. I can wait until your ready."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, returning my hug. We stayed like that for a good thirty seconds before we pulled away. Our cheeks were flushed. I like to think it was because of the cold. We both gave each other one last smile before waving goodbye.

Quietly I walked up the stairs careful not to wake up my aunt. I silently got ready for bed, the smile never leaving my lips.

Edward may not have answered my questions directly, but at least he gave me something. The brothers were in trouble. I doubt whether I could help them. I'm just a farm girl. What I did know was that I wanted to stick by their side. I may not have known them that long but I feel as if they're ones I know I shouldn't let go.


	5. The Alchemy Exam

**I'm sorry. I got a little lazy with this chapter. I promise it'll pick up after this one.**

* * *

><p>Today was the big day. The first part of the alchemy exam: the written test. I figured this was going to be the hardest part. Even though I had read alchemy books alongside the brothers, I did not understand a single thing. I could still remember the conversations Nina and I had.<p>

"What does that mean, big sister?"

"Uh, I don't know. I think properties?"

"What are 'properties'?"

"Stuff, I think?"

"What about that? What's an element?"

"…um, a bunch of combined stuff?"

Al would say, "That's not really…"

Then Ed would burst out laughing, "Please tell me you're not gonna become an alchemist."

"No, Ed, I'm doing the world a favor by staying away from this." I'd sigh as I would shut the book.

Science and math were my weakest links. I was more of an artsy type: baking, cooking, reading and drawing.

"Go get em!" I cheered, fists pumping in the air.

"You can do this big brothers!" Nina encouraged.

They nervously walked up the steps. Before going inside they gave us one last thumbs up.

"What do we do now, big sister?" Nina asked tugging my arm.

I put my finger up to my cheek. "How about the restaurant?" I suggested. "The test is two hours long. Who knows if the brother's will even be finished before then."

"Okay!" she jumped. "Can we have cake?"

"Anything you want." I chuckled, holding her hand as we walked to June's Diner.

It was a 20 minute walk from where we were at so it wasn't too bad. Alexander was very excited to walk some place new apparently. He was tugging and tugging. We decided to sit on the patio so Alexander wouldn't be alone. The moment we sat down Aunt June and Elsa were all over her. Hans cooked a special pizza for us and was preparing a personal chocolate cake as well. We happily ate it in a mere 20 minutes. Once completely finished and done digesting, Hans placed a couple of slices of the chocolate cake before us.

"If you want anything else, princess, just let us know." He smiled patting her head, and then throwing alexander a medium sized ham.

'_They're being treated much better than I am here! Maybe I can get in on the action._'

"What about me?" I piped up, giving him my best smile.

He shrugged, "You get what I give."

Frowning I took a quick bite of the cake. "Mediocre." I commented.

"It's your recipe." he smirked ruffling my hair.

I smacked his hand away and shooed him back to the kitchen. I stewed in my seat for about a minute. I just called my own recipe mediocre. How embarrassing.

"Rei," Nina began, "what's your family like?"

She caught me off guard. "Oh, well… It's just my dad, my mom, and me. I don't have any siblings. We live on a farm in a village called Norshore."

"You have aminals!"

I giggled at her mispronunciation, "We have cows, chickens, and pigs. It's not a big farm. I help my dad with it a lot. My best friend Damien helps as well. He's not family, but I consider him one."

Remember our last encounter by the lake, I could feel my cheeks flush and I think she noticed it as well.

"Do you like him? Cause your cheeks are all red." She casually mentioned before stuffing another mouthful of cake.

"Um… N-no." I stuttered. "He's like my brother."

In fact, I hadn't even thought about it. We have known each other since I was 5 and him 7. I was a persistent little kid. He was the bully because I was always trying to join him and his friends. He would always push me down and claim I couldn't because I was a girl. That I should go play with dolls. That really ticked me off so I'd bully him back and try even harder. I always tried to do better than him as well when all the village kids happened to be together playing.

This went on for about three years. In that time my dad had taken me to train in martial arts. I begged and begged for him to agree to it. I think he was also thinking it was a little uncomfortable for a girl to be acting the way I was. I never told him it was because I wanted to show Damien up. When I think about it I didn't even want to be his friend anymore.

Eventually some of the boys talked to me. I think they sort of grew to like my personality. But they still didn't show it since I was still a girl and Damien was adamant against it. The other girls welcomed me but we all knew I didn't fit in with them either.

Finally when I was eight, him ten, we got into a fist fight. I had finally reached the point where I couldn't take his attitude. I pounced on him. This wasn't a hair pulling and clawing fight from me either. It was kicks and punches. I got him good a couple of times in the face and he got me in the gut. All the other kids had to run and get our parents and that took about fifteen minutes, which is a long time when you're fighting. They had to pry us apart as we spewed insults at each other.

I was grounded. Punishment was to work on the farm with my father and the farmhand Noel. Joke was on him since I liked working on it.

A couple of days after, Damien strolled into the farm as I was feeding the pigs.

"Looks like you." He taunted.

I threw the rest of the slop and dropped the bucket. I rolled up my sleeves, "You ready for another round?"

He put his hands in his pockets, studying the surroundings. "I didn't know you lived here. My parents work at the post office."

I crossed my arms. Inspecting him in case of any funny business. "What do you want?"

He leaned against the fence, "I'm going fishing. Wanna come?"

I was shocked. I always thought that when the day would come I'd say no. But I took the offer, not showing how happy it made me to be finally accepted by him. We were rivals for three years and best friends for four years.

I wasn't even sure that I liked him. But ever since I started talking about Edward and Alphonse with him, he definitely was showing me some attention. A different type of attention. He'd compliment the new clothes I was wearing and when I'd try to do some heavy lifting he'd immediately would drop what he was doing to aid me. It was weird. Usually he'd mock me if I showed signs of struggling.

I kinda like the attention. But why? I had never seen him that way before…

'_Hey, he's the reason I'm losing muscle._' I pouted.

"Rei?" Nina called.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" I apologized. I had no idea how long I was zoned out for.

"What's your mom like?" she repeated, staring at me sadly.

Once again she caught me off guard. Not that it's a sensitive subject for me, but because considering Nina's mom left them…

"She's a beautiful woman. She has long brown hair and chocolate eyes. Almost as dark this cake. She's sweet. She kisses my boo-boos when I'm hurt. She even makes the best pancakes ever." I answered.

"Does she help you and your daddy out on the farm too?"

I hesitated, "No. She can't. She's really sick so she can't move around too much. But she should be getting better soon." I gave her a fake smile.

"I hope so." She gleamed. She stayed quiet for about a minute. She herself was lost in thought before speaking up again, "I hope my mommy comes back since daddy is not a no good for alchemist anymore."

Awkward.

"I miss her." She whispered softly.

I scooted my seat closer to her. Wrapping my arms around her, holding her close I said, "I'm sure she misses you too."

* * *

><p>We made it in the nick of the time. We had only been waiting for about 15 minutes before the brother's walked out. Both of them looked down in defeat.<p>

"How did it go? Do you think you aced it?" I asked.

"I didn't finish and my wrist feels like spaghetti." Ed complained.

"I got through it but next comes the interview." Al replied.

We walked to another part of the building to take a seat. They sat quietly in worry. Nina played a little bit away with Alexander, her giggles filling the silence.

"I guess we're gonna have to work on your interviewing skills. Do you have any idea what they're going to ask?"

Ed shook his head, "From what Mr. Tucker told us they ask different questions for everyone. There's no way to know what they'll ask."

"What are we gonna do?" Al worried.

"You guys are gonna do your best and pass!" I encouraged. "You shouldn't let your nerves get to you. You both WILL become state alchemists."

"She's right, Al. We have nothing to worry about." Edward agreed, finally plastering on a big smile. "We've been studying for months. There's no way we can fail."

With his arms supporting him he leaned back into the steps. He grinned widely at Al assuring him that there should be nothing to worry about. That's when I noticed down by the dark alley stood a silhouette of a man. If I remember correctly, it looked like that Colonel Mustang from the train station the day I met the brothers. He motioned the boys over to the dark.

They were there for quite some time. I obviously couldn't hear since I was the farthest away, but I assumed it was since the stances that Alphonse was taking did not look happy.

When they came back it was about to be the time for the next part of the exam: the Interview. Edward went off into the building for his interview while the four of us waited. Alexander included. We sat down outside the steps of the building once again

I leaned back and asked, "Why aren't you taking the exams, Al? You worked so hard. I don't understand."

"Colonel Mustang said that it wouldn't be good idea." He answered sadly.

"Well, why not?"

"Hmm," he mumbled, trying to think of an answer, "Ed and me are already a little weird… He says that if we didn't want to raise any questions Ed should be the one to take the exam."

"Oh." I stared off into space. They didn't want to 'raise any questions' so I obviously shouldn't be asking the burning question in my head. '_Why?'_

These guys were extremely interesting. I wanted to know more about them and their life, but they were always sure to keep quiet about certain things. The only thing I knew about there past was that they came from the village Resembool and that they have a best friend back at home named Winry. That's all. They knew so much about me! Except for my mother, but maybe I should be less open…

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up bright and early. My aunt agreed to let me off for this shift. While the written test and the interview were held in the same day, the actual "show me your alchemy" test was the following day. I had already told the brother's that I would be meeting them in front of the building.<p>

The anticipation was killing me. I wanted so badly for this be over and to see Edward become an official state alchemist. How cool would it be to be the youngest state alchemist ever?

I watched as Nina gave Edward a drawing of the five of us underneath an alchemy circle, Alexander included. His face lit up when he saw this.

In all honesty, I was impressed of Edward. I stared at him a little bit too intently. Here was a twelve-year-old boy about to take the state alchemist exam. He was going to pass it for sure. He was impressive. I feel extremely blessed to have met these guys.

Off he went to finally take the exam. All we could do was watch the sky about the arena in anticipation. Who knew how this would turn out?

Alphonse lifted Nina onto is shoulders, giving her a chance to rest and giving her a better seat.

It was long after until we could finally see some alchemic light shining and then a possibly 30-story tall tower reaching up into the sky.

"Woah! That's impressive!" I awed.

"I hope little big brother is okay." Nina said.

"Don't worry. You gave him your circle, remember?" Al soothed.

I composed myself; "Edward has this in the bag. I bet whatever he does will blow everyone away."

Suddenly the shadow of something huge flew right above us. In the sky was a huge ugly balloon floating in the sky. Nina laughed in excited while Al and I gasped in awe once again.

"How did they do that?" I asked turning to Al.

"I'm not exactly sure, but it's floating because of the hydrogen inside it." He answered.

I nodded acting like I understood. Which I kind of did and didn't. What I really wanted to know was how this was possible with alchemy. How did alchemy make any of this work? How was alchemy created? Started?

Suddenly we watched, as there was sudden burst in the hydrogen blimp. A hole appeared and it quickly made its way to the tower. It landed onto the top where the point of the tower caused it to pop and deflate more. Due to the pressure and heaviness of the blimp the tower began to collapse and crumble.

"That doesn't look good." I commented.

"I hope brother is safe inside."

That's when another bright blue alchemic light, bigger than the first two, shone throughout the entire arena over the walls. When it faded up in the sky where the tower and blimp were, now floated a ring of flowers with wings. Pink rose petals rained down on us. It was a beautiful site. I could tell that this Edward's doing.

When he came out he excitedly chanted, "I passed! I passed!"

I jumped on his back one again and pumped my fist in the air.

"I knew you could do it." I said, "You just needed some more faith."

"With the three of us, we got more than enough faith to achieve anything." He grinned.

I grinned back and hugged him, before jumping off. I felt included. I wasn't sure what this meant for us, but I was hoping that it meant for them to include me in on whatever they were planning to do. I was hoping they were going to include me permanently in their life. I didn't want to be a passing by character in their story.


	6. Loss

It was another sunny day. Blue skies, the warmth of the sun, and a nice breeze that still kept us a little chilly, except I wasn't at Norshore. I was here in Central. This wasn't one of those boring days when I was here. Here I didn't feel sad about my mother.

We were waiting patiently for Edward to come back from the Central military headquarters. Nina was in Al's lap and I was playing fetch with Alexander as they watched.

That's when we heard an upcoming car stop in front of the house gate, and Edward and Lieutenant Havoc appearing in front of us. At this point Mr. Tucker had exited his house to admire the new state alchemist pocket watch Edward was proudly displaying to us.

I quickly ran up to him and snatched it from his hands. "Oh wow! It's got that new watch smell!"

Edward laughed, "Watches don't have a new pocket smell." He tried to get it back, but I kept it at arm's length with my right hand, while shoving him away with my left arm. "Give it back!"

"Well, if they did, I'd be able to smell it." I said.

"Is that the real thing?" Alphonse said, sounding astonished.

"Here catch!" I said throwing him the pocket watch. He held his hand outstretched but Alexander beat him to it as he jumped and caught it in the air.

I stared down sheepishly as Edward glared at me in annoyance.

"oops…"

"Hey! Give that back, you stupid mutt!" He called, running at him at full speed, but Alexander was too quick. "Rei, grab him!"

I let out a big sigh and hunched over as I trudged my way to catch him, "Okay, okay." I wasn't a big help.

The useful thing I did was that when Alexander was walking running right near me I lazily flopped over him, trapping him under me. Edward took his chance to snatch away.

Mr. Tucker clapped his hands together and announced, "To honor Edward's ground-breaking achievement we're going to have a feast." We all cheered in excitement. "Would you like to join us, Lieutenant?"

He shook his head no, "Sorry. I got a full schedule." Mr. Tucker nodded his head in understandment, but before he could turn away, Lieutenant Havoc spoke up again, "The Lieutenant Colonel asked me to pass a message alone. Your assessment day is coming up. He says he's looking forward to it."

Mr. Tucker sadly replied, "Yes… I'm sure that he is."

* * *

><p>Night had fallen and we were enjoying the feast that we had been promised: steak, bread, mashed potatos, salad, soup, and a special chocolate I specially baked for everyone. I always hoped that I'd be able to catch Alphonse take an actual bite of food.<p>

"So this assessment deal," Edward brought, "is that something the state does?"

"Yes. If I don't submit meaningful findings from my research each year, they'll revoke my certification as a State Alchemist." He explained.

"Wow. That's a lot of pressure." Alphonse said.

"Does this go for all state alchemists?" I asked, "So even Edward has to do this?"

"Yes. Not this year since he just proved himself a State Alchemist, but the next following years, yes. Last year, I didn't exactly get a positive assessment. So this year it's do or die."

"Let 'em have it, daddy!" Nina encouraged pumping her fists with her utensils in the air.

"Why don't you make another talking chimera?" Al suggested.

"Yeah!" Ed exclaimed, "And this time we'll be around to see it."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. The thought of a chimera. Two unwilling animals being combined into one being. The thought was horrific one to me. I could tell the thought of it bothered Mr. Tucker as well for a brief second. But why? He created it in the first place.

"That is what everyone has been asking for." He admitted, "I promise I'll let you all see the result."

Everyone seemed pleased by his answer. All I could feel was the uneasiness in the pit of my stomach. Alchemy could be so wonderful… but also despicable. Was I the only one who felt this way about chimeras?

'_It's best if I keep my mouth shut about this.' _I thought, shoveling the food into my mouth, hoping the sickness I felt would go away, '_Maybe there's more to this than I know._'

I ended up staying a bit later than usual. The brother's were insistent of walking me home, but I persisted that they don't. I pretended to make a fake phone call to my aunt and said she was coming to pick me up. It's not that I didn't want them to walk me, but I just felt so bad that it was so late. It would take the boys an hour to just come back home. Besides, if I walked faster than normal, I'd be there in no time. I'm not completely helpless. I know how to take care of myself.

Nothing bad ever happens when they walk me home. How would today be any different?

"Bye guys, I'll see you tomorrow!" I waved, walking down the pavement to the gate.

"But where's your aunt's car?" Ed questioned, trying to peer into the darkness.

I gulped, "She's right over there! A little past the gate. Get some sleep you two."

And with that I turned the corner of the gate and waited until I heard the door shut. It was chilly, quiet night. I was on alert for any trouble, but still I couldn't help but wonder about the chimeras. It was a disgusting thought to me. What else is there that alchemy can do that is so… inhumane.

Human transmutation.

That may not exactly be inhumane, but… it was also wrong. To bring back someone who is meant to be… dead. How can I think this one act is cruel and not think this one isn't as well? I mean my mother could still be sick even if I tried it. She could be feeling nothing but pain. I don't know… Either way, both acts were just ways of playing around with lives, being human or animal, like a God.

But it's my mother I'm talking about… Was it worth going against my morals?

I wanted to ask Edward. There was something stopping me though. Fear of what the answer might be? I wasn't sure myself. Maybe I just still didn't want to accept the fact that I could lose her. It's hard thinking that bad things could happen to you. It always seems like things work out in the end. And when your faced with something so dreadful… all people usually want to run away from them and hope it gets better.

That's what I was doing.

A grunting man brought me out of my thoughts. A little further up was a man who was loading boxes into the back of a van. He had short blonde hair and wore a white apron. Even though it was already chilly, I could feel the cold air escaping the van. With my hands in my pockets, I tried to go around the van, being sure to keep eye contact from him. I held my head eye and kept eyes hard. I didn't want to show any form of weakness. To show I wasn't prey.

Still I seemed to have caught his attention. He eyed me up and down before I could make the attempt to go around his van, then he spoke up.

"Hey, you wouldn't mind helping me load up these boxes for an extra couple of bucks?" He smiled, eerily.

I stopped before him, making sure to keep my distance. "Sorry, but no thanks. I have to get home."

"Aw come one," he pleaded, "it's a quick buck. I'm sure a girl like you would like to spend it on shopping."

I kept my voice hard and sharp, "You're a strong guy. You don't need a girls help."

It was odd that a man would be packing up his van this late at night. I just wanted to get away as soon as possible.

"You have a goodnight." I said, and I quickly tried to walk past.

I didn't even have a chance to get two feet away from him until I could feel his fingertips brush up against my shoulders. With my quick reflexes and already alertness, I was luckily enough to sidestep away before he could full grab me. But I tripped over one of the boxes and fell to the ground on my butt. I stared at him as he regained his posture and towered over me.

He was skinny and didn't look that strong. That still didn't stop the fear from pulsating through me. I could sense only evil from him. His eyes were cold and dark.

When I finally gained what little right of mind I had I tried to scramble away, but I had paused for too long. He grabbed me by one of my legs and began to drag me closer to the back of the cold van.

My voice was hoarse. I had lost it. I felt like I didn't even know how to use it. What little sound I could make was only a squeal. Like the pigs we kept at home, a pig to the slaughter.

I struggled and struggled, but I felt the fear getting to me. Even he could sense it. He wasn't trying as hard as he could have. He kicked me a couple of times in the side.

"Quit squirming."

And I did.

I felt like I was already giving up without trying. But when he had his back to the inside of the van. I could feel the coldness of death waiting to wrap its arms around me. The image of him leering at me, a murderous look in his, and the darkness of the van enveloping him… it was enough to give me the strength.

When he bent down to pick me up and throw me inside, I kicked him in the face with my free leg. As he let go, I was off. I didn't look back. I didn't listen to his fading steps. I ran until my legs could go no more. I was sure to take twists and turns in case he was following. Even then, I feared that I'd run into him at the next corner.

As soon as I reached the side door of my aunt's house, I fumbled with the keys. The door seemed impossible to open. When I did, I made sure that every door and window downstairs was locked. I shakily walked up the stairs and into my room. I was on autopilot. I got into the shower and began to wash my body. I wanted to wash the memory away. I wanted it to be just a nightmare.

So much more could have happened. If I had just given up, there was a terrible fate waiting for me. I had the reek of death on me.

I got into my sleepwear and tried my hardest to fall asleep. I repeated the phrase, 'It wasn't real. It wasn't real.' until I believed it myself. Only then was I able to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>I couldn't remember the walk home last night. I don't think I wanted to. Every time I did, I only felt dread and fear. So I didn't want to. I didn't voice my concern with Edward either.<p>

He had decided to go down to the Central library, and Alphonse decided to stay home with Nina. Since Alphonse wasn't a state alchemist he wouldn't be able to get inside, so he saw no point in going. I decided to tag along because I just wanted the experience of exploring military stuff.

"So why are we going to the Central library?" I asked, hands in my pockets.

"Last night I found the burnt drawing that Nina had made for Mr. Tucker of her mother and them." He answered.

"Well, yeah, that's odd." I admitted, "But how is that weird? I mean he might still be feeling angry towards her since she did leave him and Nina after all."

Edward shook his head, "No. There's something he's hiding. And I have a feeling it has to do with that talking chimera. I need to go to the Central library to find out what it is." The guard was nice enough to let me at least walk up the steps with Edward, and I plopped right down. "I don't know how long it'll take. Are you sure about waiting?"

I leaned back, arms against my head. I tried to find a comfortable stop to lie down. "Yeah, it's fine. I don't have anything better to do."

He nodded and headed right in.

I was only day dreaming for about 15 minutes before he came right back out. It wasn't even good relaxation time. There was a grey haired man with a long sleeved shirt and sunglasses who kept hassling the guard to let him in.

I stood up next to Ed, "What happened? Did you find the file?"

He shook his head no again, "It's a locked file. The only access to it is through the Brigadier General." He explained. "I have to find out what secret he's hiding."

Our conversation was interrupted by the command of the guard below.

"Stop!" he yelled as the grey haired man pushed him out of the way.

He was making his way past Ed before Ed decided to grab his arm to keep him from going.

"What now?" the man shouted down to Ed.

"Sorry… Pass the test like everyone else."

This angered the man and he abruptly kept going. Edward hadn't loosened his grip on the man's shirt and it tore his sleeve right off revealing weird tattoos along his arm, almost like alchemy ones. I couldn't tell for sure because he quickly covered it up with his other arm and ran off. The guard gave chase right behind him.

"That… was weird." I commented.

"It was, but we don't have time to worry about that right now." Ed pondered, he raised his finger up to his face, tapping it along his cheek, "I think I have another idea."

We were then inside the house of Mr. Hughes. He was showing off his adorable daughter. She mesmerized both him and me until Mrs. Hughes decided to take her away so that Edward could finally have his talk with him.

"What were you asking about again? Tucker's talking chimera, right?" Hughes sighed.

"Yeah, you being in the Investigations Department I thought you could tell me something." Ed replied.

"You do live with the guy, why don't you ask him?" Hughes asked, honestly puzzled.

"You know, he's so busy with the upcoming assessment and all." Ed lied, trying to put on the best innocent look.

"To be honest, I don't know too much about him myself. I know that chimera he fashioned got him into the alchemy program. First one ever that could speak the human language."

"It actually spoke?" I asked, a bit queasy. I still wasn't used to the idea. But if it was combined from animals, how could it possibly speak?

"Exactly. Was it even real?" Ed repeated in his own way.

"Definitely. But it only spoke once, "I want to die." He sat back in his seat to get comfortable. "Apparently it wouldn't eat after that and died."

"It was in pain. But, why would he make such a miserable thing?" Ed thought.

"It's disgusting... You didn't seem to care that it was miserable before." I whispered under my breath. I was a bit mad at Edward for only now thinking that the idea of it seemed wrong. I was angry at Mr. Hughes for the idea not even phasing him.

Edward caught my whispered words and stared at me as I clenched my fists. I stared directly back at him before motioning my head towards Mr. Hughes again.

Hughes was oblivious to the whole thing and kept going, "But somebody higher up thought that it had some sort of relevance. How do you think he got that mansion?"

"And what happened to Tucker's wife?" Edward suddenly brought up.

"What do you mean? She died before he arrived in Central." He looked at are shocked faces. "Is that wrong?"

The phone began to ring and he excused himself to go take it.

"How is that possible?" I asked, "Why would he tell Nina and everyone that she left him? What was the point of that?"

Edward kept quiet. He faced downward deep in thought. "I don't know. And for her to disappear right before he is able to present his talking chimera. There's something going on here… I think I have a hunch of what it is…"

But we were interrupted by the raised voice of Mr. Hughes, "Serial killer? Are you sure? Ah hell!" He quickly hung up and headed towards the doorway, "I'm going to change into uniform real quick. You two are coming with me."

* * *

><p>There I stood outside an alleyway that was covered by a huge tent with other military personnel. I had refused to go inside to see a little boy crying over his dead mother's body. I didn't think my mind would be able to take that. Even though I wasn't alone, I felt an uneasiness creeping up on me just by being out on the street. I felt scared. I wanted Edward right next to me. I needed someone I knew to make me feel safe.<p>

After a bit of me waiting outside, I heard a commotion from inside to the tent.

"Ed!"

"Pick him up!

"Take him back to the Tucker house."

I watched as military personnel carried him over the shoulders and into a vacant car.

I ran up to him, before they were able to drive off without me, "I'm his friend! What happened? Is he okay?"

Mr. Hughes and the man as I remember as Roy Mustang walked up to let them know to allow me in the car.

"The young boy accidently pulled off the sheet from his mother. It must've spooked Ed real good." Hughes explained.

"He should be fine." Roy Mustang assured, "He just needs some rest. Take good care of him."

I nodded and rode to the Tucker estate in silence. I held Edward's head in my lap and stroked his damp hair.

When he reached the house I still didn't want to leave his side. While they took him to his room and undressed him, I waited nearby until they had him under the covers. I pulled up a chair next to him and stroked his hair softly again. I always loved it when my mother used to do this to me when I felt ill or sad. I thought he might enjoy it as well. I wasn't able to keep my eyes open any longer. I heard him mumble the words "Mom" a lot before I succumbed to my own sleep. I rested my head on his bed and allowed myself to sleep.

I wasn't sure how long I was out for, but when I woke up Mr. Tucker and Edward were there and awake. Edward was looking away, a sad look on his face. I felt like I had just woken up at the wrong time.

"You're awake." I yawned, "I was so worried. Are you okay?"

"I'll manage." He said, looking at me sadly.

We could hear Alphonse from bellow the stairs, "Who are you? What do you want?"

Edward quickly change into his clothes and we all proceeded downstairs. There stood a tan man with a pointy moustache in uniform a long with other military guys backing him up, guns pointed.

"I don't know where you're getting your ideas from, but the research of Shou Tucker falls under the jurisdiction of me, Basque Gran!" he said in a sharp tone.

"So you're the Brigadier General." Ed stated.

The Brigadier General spoke up again, "The Sewing-Life alchemist is one of my top priorities and I know you've been snooping around. I can no longer permit you two to take shelter in his estate." He commanded.

With that Edward packed up what little he had into his suitcase. With the permission of Brigadier General they were both allowed to stay in my aunts home for the night, with her permission of course.

Before they left, they were giving Nina one last goodbye.

Through her tears she asked, "Where are you going, big brothers? Are you coming back?"

"Of course they are. They're just staying with me for a while." I smiled, getting down to her eye level.

"Yeah, and we're going to come back to play with you real soon." Alphonse assured.

She looked at Ed for his confirmation, and when he gave it she pleaded, "Don't forget!"

We parted are ways with them and headed towards the direction of my Aunt June's home.

We ate in a sad silence in my room. Edward didn't have the appetite to eat among the people in the restaurant.

Edward spoke up after his long silence since they got kicked out. "We're going back there tonight."

"But why Ed?" Alphonse inquired, "You're going to get in trouble."

I nodded as well, "They have their guards watching over the place now. Didn't you see them when we left?"

"I don't care. I have a bad feeling about tonight." He confessed.

We nodded and I took one last nap before we were to head out.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night and I wasn't exactly to be out this late at night so technically I was sneaking out with the guests staying with my aunt. I was just really hoping she wouldn't hear the clanking of armor as we left. Good thing she's a heavy sleeper.<p>

When we made it back to the Tucker estate there were only two guards standing at the gat's post. Edward and Alphonse were easily able to take them out and tie them up. We were able to climb in through an unlocked window.

I wasn't sure where we were going, but Edward seemed to have an idea of what he was looking for.

"Are you sure about this Ed?" Alphonse asked one more time, "What if you lose your certification over this?"

"If that's what it takes for me to be wrong tonight," He started, "then so be it."

We made our way down the halls until we reached a particular doorway. It was one of the doors that Nina and I have been told to stay away from fwhen we played Hide 'n Seek. When opening the door there was a staircase leading to the basement of the house. The uneasiness of the situation rose up again in my stomach. I was feeling this way a lot.

When we reached the bottom, through the candlelit room, we were able to make out cages lined along the walls full of… creatures. Creatures that were growling and moaning. Their eyes glowing yellow in the light of the candles. It was a terrifying sight.

I clung to Edward's coat in fear. "What…is this? Are these chimeras?"

"Yes." Ed said, solemnly.

"Why would alchemists do such a thing?" I spat, "This is wrong."

Both seemed taken back by what I had said, considering they were so interested in Mr. Tucker's talking chimera.

From farther away a voice called, "Over here."

It was Mr. Tucker. We followed his voice down to the next room. A single sheet acting as a doorway.

"Come on in boys."

We studied the room. The walls and ceiling were riddle with alchemy circles and words.

"Would you like to see it?" He asked, not even waiting for an answer as he stepped aside. In our sights stood a white animal with long brown hair running down the top of its head. This chimera almost resembled a dog. "It's a perfect version. A chimera that knows the human tongue."

He knelt down to the chimera's face and introduced it, "Listen, dear. That's your friend Edward, look."

"Ed-ward. Fr-iend?" It repeated.

"Yes, exactly. That's very good!" Mr. Tucker praised.

Then I remembered how Mr. Hughes told us that the first chimera who spoke wanted to die. How it felt so much pain that it chose to starve itself to death. Why did Mr. Tucker choose to let this one go through the same process.

Even though I was terrified of chimeras, I shakily took steps forward to it. Mr. Tucker, backed away, giving us space. I knelt down in front of it, slowly reaching over to pet its head. It reluctantly let me. I caressed it's head and it seemed to calm it down.

"H-hello," I stammered, the words getting stuck in my throat, "I'm Rei. I'm your friend too."

"Rei. Fr-iend."

I nodded. It's voice. It sounded very wrong, but also familiar. A deep sadness settled in my heart. I wanted to cry for this poor things life. How could Mr. Tucker be such a cruel man. How could a man with a daughter so lovable and cute be so cruel…

And that's when it hit me. I didn't unsterand alchemy, but I could understand when pieces of a puzzle fit together. The missing dead wife right before he came to central to show his first talking chimera, why the this chimera's fur was white and had the top hair brown, why it had a voice of a little girl… Why we hadn't seen or heard Alexander and Nina yet.

I didn't want to believe it. I refuse to.

"Unbelievable! It can really talk!" Alphonse exclaimed.

"I'll have no problem getting the funding now." Mr. Tucker, cheered, "The other one was much too old."

He only solidified what both Edward and I were thinking. Tears welled up into my eyes and I hugged the being that was now Nina and Alexander. The tears streamed down my face.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay?" I asked, trying to control my sobs.

"It…hurts…" she replied.

"It's okay…" I lied, "We can help…"

This set Edward in motion. He knelt down next to me. I refused to let go of the chimera that was now Nina. She sniffed his face and pulled out his pocket watch.

"Edward…it hurts…why does it hurt…?" Nina moaned.

"Brother? I don't understand." Alphonse said, stepping forward.

"Let him explain it to us, Al." Ed gritted through his teeth, "So, Tucker, when was the first time you made one of these human-speaking chimeras?"

"I told you that it had been two years ago."

"Isn't that the same time that your wife left you?" Ed continued.

"Yes, why?"

I hated the way he was talking. The way he was talking as if any of this was no big deal.

"Where have Alexander and Nina gone to now?!" Ed spoke louder, anger and hatred on his face.

"I hate prodigies like you, Ed. Too damn perceptive." He sighed.

Edward proceeded to slam Mr. Tucker against the wall and held him their by the shirt.

"He used his own wife, Al!"

"Are you saying…" Alphonse hesitated, also unwilling to believe.

"Don't be daft, Al!" I shouted, "This is Nina and Alexander! He created a them into this chimera…"

I stood up to look at his face. "But why?! It makes no sense!"

"It's the nature of scientific process. We all use different ways to experience trial and error until we reach a successful conclusion. All advancements have a price." Mr. Tucker went on.

"Don't try to rationalize this!" Edward spat, "You're toying with peoples lives! Your own daughter's!"

Mr. Tucker chuckled, "I could say the same about you Ed. Your arm and your leg? What about your brother's body? How about you bringing back your mo-"

"SHUT UP" Then Edward socked him in the mouth before could say anything. I was too heartbroken to care that Mr. Tucker himself was going to answer the questions that I had been plaguing me about the brothers. It was so satisfying seeing him be in pain.

He spat out blood. "You're not different from me Ed." He received another blow to the face.

Tears streaming freely down my face, "How could you do this to your own daughter? It makes no sense! You're a monster…"

Alphonse finally spoke up, "The whole point was to the pass the assessment so you could continue you're way of living. But now you're family is gone. What do you have left?"

Mr. Tucker stopped laughing and replied seriously, "The funny thing is… I didn't have a reason. No matter what I did I knew my life would be ruined. Fail the test, and we would have to go back to our way of living in poverty. Or I could live with the science. I chose science to see if I could. And I did.

When you have the power to do something it's hard not to try." He finished.

It was my turn to punch his face in, "But to risk the life your own daughter! How could you even do that? What compels any man to do such a thing?!" I cried.

"I love my Nina dearly, I do. And I admit part of me did it for the respect, and this house, but mostly… I wanted to see what I was capable of. I wanted to see if I was able to do it. You and I are so much a like Ed. We want to put our minds to use, we want to feel the world under our fingertips. It's the essence of alchemy. The same as you did for your mother. You wanted the knowledge, the control. To see if you could just the same to see if I could."

Ed sent one last punch to him, and he flew to the ground.

"You're wrong! Alchemy isn't meant to be like this!" Edward then sent a flurry of punches Tucker's way, non stop. "I'm not like you! Don't ever say that! I'm not like you!"

Edward and I bother rushed to his side to stop him.

"You're going to kill him Ed! Stop!" Al begged.

"Killing him won't make you any better." I whispered, knowing that deep inside I wanted him dead.

Nina beat us though. She held onto his coat and growled for him to stop. After all, it was her daddy that Edward was hurting.

Edward stood up, ready to clap his hands together.

"Edward don't! You don't know how to spilt them up!" Alphonse said, trying to reach his brother.

"The chimera is a perfect transmutation. There's no way to separate them without killing them. Careful, you'll do the same you did to your mother." Mr. Tucker laughed.

"Shut up! Shut up, you monster!" I barked, holding back my own urges to kick and punch him, "This your daughter your talking about! Not just some chimera! The little girl you raised. The little girl who called you daddy! The little girl who expected you to protect and love her. And here you are, speaking about her getting killed with a gleam on your face."

I stepped away, my hands covering my face, the tears becoming incontrollable, "Edward, what can we do? Please tell me we can do something…"

He stayed silent.

"You'd promised you'd come play with me." Nina spoke to Al.

The rushing of footsteps broke the tension and sadness in the room. A swarm of military personnel broke the entrance, with Brigadier General in the lead. After explaining to them what Mr. Tucker had done, they began to escort us all out of the house. Nina was placed in a cage and put into the back of their cars with Mr. Tucker following close behind.

"Mr. Tucker will face a court marshal and we will be taking the chimera with us." Brigadier General told us, "You are to tell no one what transpired here tonight."

"You're going to cover this up! Aren't you!" Ed sneered, ready to pounce on the man before the other personnel grabbed a hold of him. He continued to shout insults at the man as Al and I stood behind them, unable to do anything.

"Alphonse… they're going to experiment on her." I whimpered, my wide eyes staring at him, "She's just a little girl. What do we do? We can't let her go. What do we do?"

"I don't know…" he replied.

It was then that Edward was punched in the gut but the Brigadier General's metal arm.

"Ed!" I called running to his side to help him to his knees, "What do we do? They're taking her."

"No, we're not gonna let her turn into some test subject!" he growled. He clapped his hands and placed them on the floor. The road below them rose up causing the car to fall on its side. The doors flew open and escaped Nina wandered out. The sound of Edward calling to her scared her even more than she already was. She ran off and we followed right behind her.

We had lost sight of her for a couple of minutes and we decided to take a quick 1 minute break to catch our breaths.

"Why did she run?" Al asked.

"Because she now has the instincts of a dog and she's still a child. She senses danger and wants to head somewhere safe." I panted.

"She couldn't have gone far." Ed panicked, "We were just right behind her. This way!"

We picked up our pace again and found our way into an alley. There at the end stood a stain on the wall. It was hard to make out at first, but upon close inspection, it the outline of a bloody animals. It was a skinny bone figure, but we knew it to be hers.

"An alchemist deconstructed her." Al said. "But who?" I held my hands up to my mouth, to keep in the sobs once more. "I guess it doesn't matter. Even if we did find them, it wouldn't bring her back."

"I'm sorry, Nina." Ed whimpered. "I'm sorry."

Rain began to pour down on us. Masking the tears we had running down our faces. The blood began to wash away a little.

Edward did the only thing he could think of. He kept slamming his hands down onto her remains.

"Edward, stop." I requested, "It's no use…it won't bring her back. There's nothing here to bring her back."

He turned on me angrily, "How can you say that? If you truly cared about her, you'd try any possibility to bring her back.

His words stung more than anything. Saying that I didn't care about her. But we both were grieving. I knew he didn't mean it.

"She's right, Ed. Give it up." A voice spoke from outside the alleyway. There stood Roy Mustang. "You can't go around trying to bring every living creature that dies on you back to life. It's not possible or healthy. Beside what can you do but bring back a malformed chimera. Be thankful it wasn't you and get on with your life."

He came up to Edward and grabbed his arm, pulling him closer, "There's a reason you became state alchemist. Can you really afford to get distracted by every little lost cause?"

I spoke up, my voice shaking, "But this wasn't a little lost cause… This was Nina. The girl we grew to love."

Roy Mustang looked at us all said, "The world is ugly, and with the path you've chose, it'll only get uglier. You're going to feel a lot more pain like this. And you need to be ready for it."

I didn't know what to say.

"Now step aside," he commanded, "It's up to the Investigation Department now."

I clenched my fist over where my heart should be. If this what I was going to be experiencing with the brothers… did I want to continue to be a part of this? Was he saying that all the brother's will know is pain, suffering, and loss by going down this path? What path were they even taking? I didn't know. I didn't know if I could be a part of this.

I just let the tears flow down my face as we walked back to my temporary residence.


	7. Fear

**Sorry for the boring chapters. I'm trying to hurry and make my way to it when they're slightly older. It feels weird writing out 12 year olds who don't even know their own emotions yet.**

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p>Every since that night, I decided to stay a little longer in Central with Edward and Alphonse. Even though being here brought back the memories of Nina, I know being home would only make me feel worse. With the death of Nina and my mother… I didn't want to think of that anymore.<p>

But here we were… in Mr. Tucker's home once again.

One of Edward's assignments was to organize all of Mr. Tucker's research. When Havoc opened the doors to the study, we could see beady glowing eyes of the chimeras. The fear and disgust overwhelmed me. I couldn't even bear to set foot in the room. I didn't even want to look at it.

Havoc and Ed had a back and forth. The one thing Havoc had said that stuck in our minds was,

"We don't question the military, Ed. First law of being a State Alchemist." Then he walked away.

I didn't want to be in there. I couldn't stand being in the room with those things. But every time I thought of them that way, my heart wrenched, because for those short hours, Nina was one of them. That's who Nina was.

I sat outside the doors, hugging my legs as the brother's organized the room. The words were barely audible. The only word I could out was "Philosopher Stone", before I heard raise his voice.

"We can't do anything because it doesn't exist! It's just a bedtime story."

Running into the room, I saw Edward on his feet and Alphonse with a feedbag over his head.

"What's going…on?" I whispered. They were too wrapped up in their conversation to even notice me.

"But if a bona fide state alchemist like Mr. Tucker was doing research on it, it must be-"

"Who gives a damn about his research! The man was a lunatic, or have you forgotten about Nina!" Edward shouted back, cutting him.

I swiped the bag off of Al's head and threw it back to Ed's feet, "That is no way to speak to your brother! Apologize!"

"Why am I the only one showing any sort of compassion and feeling towards her?! You're both acting completely heartless. I'm the only who's actually questioning the damn military while you two just sit around and listen."

"Excuse me?" I balked. "If anyone is heartless, it's you! You're disregarding our feelings by acting like you're the only one who is hurting. We all loved her, you idiot. And if anyone is listening to the military, it's you. WE don't work for them, YOU do. It's YOUR job. Not ours."

As soon as I spat out the last sentence he glared at the ground and ran off. I sat at the ground and huffed.

"I understand why he's angry and upset," I muttered, "but he isn't the only one."

Alphonse sighed, "We… just didn't expect for things to be like this."

I nodded, "Neither did I, but the world is corrupt. What is there to expect? We're just kids."

Alphonse and I continued to clean up whatever was left in the office, and I reluctantly fed the chimeras before he went off in search of Ed. I didn't want to go. I was too worked up. We both agreed that Ed and I got under each other's skin. It probably wasn't a good idea to see each other until we cooled off.

While he went back to head quarters I went back to my aunt's house. I was a little freaked out waking alone. Every time any sort of van passed by, I could feel myself jump. Every man that walked near me, I jumped. I felt like I knew why, but I just repressing the reason to the back of my mind. It must be nothing. It had to be nothing. It had to be all in my imagination.

I said hello to the wait staff and went to my room. I threw myself into my bed, hoping to have sweet dreams. But I could only hear the Nina's cries asking me, "Why does it hurt?"

I'd hold her in my arms for a brief second, thinking she'd be all right, but then she'd explode in my arms. Her blood showering me.

I woke up in an instant. I looked up to window to still see the light out. According to the clock on the wall, only a couple of hours had passed. I took another quick shower to clean the beads of sweat of my body.

I changed into a pair of beige shorts, a black camisole top, and a short-sleeved black little jacket. I put on a black pair of boots with a couple of metal buckles into them to give me a little hardcore look so I wouldn't feel so feminine. Also a pair of black fingerless gloves because I just couldn't help myself.

'_Maybe a new little look could cheer me up._' I thought, before heading off to headquarters.

I made it down the steps before my Aunt stopped me, "Hey, sweetie. You feeling any better? You haven't been yourself these past couple of days." She checked my forehead with the back of her hand, running her fingers through my hair afterwards.

"I'm fine. It's just been a tough week with the guys. They're going through a lot." I explained.

"Okay." She nodded, "but I don't want you hanging out with them if they're getting you into trouble."

"Of course I won't. I'm just farm girl who doesn't need any of that." I lied, before running out.

I didn't like lying to my aunt, but I didn't want to stop hanging around the brothers. Even though a part of me kind of wanted to stay away. I still didn't know much about them. I've only known them four months and I've already witnessed how alchemy can cause harm. And I've never even seen alchemy before them. It was a hard decision I had to make soon.

It was a bit before I made it to Central Headquarters. When I did finally arrive I saw that there was a blonde haired girl with a suitcase and a big hat waiting at the steps. She clearly looked bored. Me being the nosy person that I was, I kept walking casually closer and closer to her making sure to stay out of her line of vision.

"Isn't that just like Ed to keep me waiting here forever." She muttered. I was luckily enough to hear it.

My ears perked up at a conversation starter!

I plopped right down next to her, "Are you talking about Edward Elric? I know him!"

She let out a squeal.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sneak up on you…" I apologized.

"It's okay." She gasped, clutching her chest. "I wasn't expecting that is all." She let out one big breathe before continuing, "But yeah! I know him. He's from my hometown."

I held out my hand, "You must be Winry, the mechanic. I've heard so much about you. I'm Rei."

A sly smile crept up her lips, "I've heard a lot as well." She giggled, "I hope it's all good things about me!"

"So how long have you been waiting?" I asked.

"For a while now, and you know it's like Ed to be on his own time and not even be considerate about everyone else's! He's so selfish." She huffed.

Her soon caught the glimpse of a green van that wasn't too far. 'Barry's Food Shop it read.

"Oh my gosh," she glowed, "Is that what I think it is?" She quickly got up from her seat and ran to the truck. I followed behind, "It's one of those new refrigerated trucks! I've never seen one before. I would love to take it apart."

"The only probably wouldn't be too happy about that." I laughed.

"It would certainly make our deliveries a lot harder." A soft voice spoke from behind.

We both turned to see a long brown haired in a green dress smiling at us. As soon as we made eye contact her smile faltered, but went right back to normal. I stared at her speechless. I couldn't put my finger on it. The truck looked familiar as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is this your truck?" Winry inquired.

The woman nodded, "Sure is, I use it to make all my deliveries."

"I would love to keep asking more questions, but I can't really leave my bags all alone." Winry sighed.

"Don't worry," I spoke up, "I got it. I can wait there for Ed anyways!"

Her face lit up, "Can you! Thanks!" She gave me a quick hug and began to ask away. The woman gave me one last fleeting look before I walked away.

It wasn't until I had reached her bags did I hear the screeching of the tires. I turned back around to see it speeding off with Winry to be found.

'_What? Oh god. No. No. No. No. No.' _I panicked. '_Edward is going to kill me. That did not just happen. Oh god, what if she's gonna get killed?! Oh god. WHAT?!'_

I was internally conflicted. Should I stay and go find the help now? But there was no way for me to know where she was headed if I went to find help. If I ran after them, right now while there still in sight, I might have chance.

'_Goddammit, Plan B.'_ I panicked.

My feet hit the pavement hard as I ran. I could see the faint chill of the tire marks in the ground as I ran, but I would catch the glimpse of the truck when I passed a certain alley, and I cut through it only to have follow the trail again.

I think I was a ten minute run away from the truck when I saw it parked outside the back of meat shop. I quietly made my way to the door. I wanted to find an entrance through a window but no luck. I was going to have to risk it and go through the back door. It was a bad day to wear my boots.

As quietly as possible, I tiptoed into the cold freezer. There was nothing but hanging slabs of meat around. I carefully made my way deeper. I didn't want to make a sound, but I could hear the faint cry of a girl near what I would guess is the middle of the room.

"Well hello there, we meet again." A man whispered in my ear. I quickly did a 180 to see a man holding a brunette wig in one hand and a wooden bat in the other. He pushed me to the ground in my confusion.

He swiftly brought up his bat to bring it down onto me hard. I retaliated by trying to kick it away with my boot. But the force of a full-grown man against the strength of a 12 year old girl, it wasn't enough. While I did manage to block the bat, I could feel the pain sear through my leg. I let out a whimper before I made it to my feet. I tried to run as fast as I could with a limp. I could hear him slam the slabs of meat with the bat.

"You may have gotten away from me last time, darling, but not now!" He cackled.

Not too far away I could see Winry with her arms held up by a metal hook, metal chains tying her wrists together. A look of hope flashed on her face before the fear did and she began to shout from beneath the tape. I felt him pull my hair and I did the only thing I could think of: I swung my fist around and connected it to his cheek. I had full force behind it, but it wasn't enough.

"You bitch!" He spat out, before yanking me again, and slamming the bat in my side.

"GYAAAH!" I cried, falling to my knees. He then threw a punch at the back of my head, finally sending me to the ground.

I laid on the ground, my vision getting fuzzier and fuzzier by the second. I could feel myself wanting to vomit from the pain. I felt him lift up my head with his hand and could feel the cold tip of a blade on my neck.

I could see his mouth move as he cackled, the sounds of his words never reaching my ears because of all the ringing. I glanced up at Winry, she was terrified. She was going to watch me die right now. I felt terrible because I left her alone. I did this. I should have walked her back. I was stupid.

But I didn't care. I just wanted to sleep. So I did. I gave up.

When I came to, I didn't know what was going on. I just saw blurry figures fighting one another, and when I looked to the side I could see Winry trying her best wriggle free. Then I remember where I was. I looked back to see Edward with only one arm and him holding his metal arm.

"Edward!" I called, "I'm coming don't worry! I'm coming to help!"

"NO! Stay there!" he commanded. I could here the fear in his voice.

I swung as hard as could to get as close as I could to the table so I could inch it closer. If I could just stand on it, I'd at least be able to get off the metal hook. I couldn't do anything about the chains, but I could at least help distract the guy.

It took a minute, but I was finally able to do it. Edward was struggling. He needed me.

"I'll be right back, Winry," I assured, "I have to help him before he dies." She nodded tears streaming down her face.

I could hear the grunting and gasping of the man and Edward from a little aways. That's when I saw him swinging his cleaver like crazy at Ed who was on the floor, cutting up his arms. I charged as quickly as I could and slammed into his body. It through him off balance and he slammed into a slab of meat. That's when he set his sights on me as well. I was no help because before I could react he kicked his foot straight into my stomach sending me back on the ground.

"I'm going to enjoy cutting up your pretty little face." I sneered.

He swung the cleaver down, but I rolled away just in time. I had to prop myself up with my wrists and he took the time to slice the side of my shoulder tauntingly.

"Get away from me!" I screamed, I jumped to my feet, and tried to swing a kick at him, but without the correct balance of arms and the fear, he easily dodged at slashed my leg good. Blood streamed freely. I whimpered.

Before he could make another attack me, Ed came to my rescue and tried to fend him off. But he was just as frightened as I was, and the man clearly had the upper hand. In the meantime Ed had transmutated his arm into a sort blade on top, but he seemed reluctant to use it.

That's when a carcass bumped into the both of them, making each other land side by side. Barry lost his cleaver. Edward stared in shock. He took this as an opportunity to raise his blade to strike the man down. I wasn't prepared for this. I didn't want to see it, but I couldn't look away.

At the last second Alphonse was right behind him to stop the blade from coming down.

The military swarmed the man and he gave up without a fight. A smug smile on his lips like it was just a game.

The military freed Winry and I from our bonds and I quickly ran to Edward's side.

I saw he was in terrible shape too but I didn't care. At this moment I saw him as my protector. I wrapped my arms around him and cried.

"I was so scared. I thought we were going to die. I was so scared. He almost got me twice." I whimpered, "If you weren't there, I don't know what would have happened. I'm scared, Ed. I'm scared of alchemy. I'm scared of this city. I just want to go home. I want to go home."

He wrapped his arms around me, and silently cried with me. With Al and Winry watching, he himself began to voice his own feelings.

I don't even know what he was saying. I wanted him to hold me. To not let go. For him to tell me it would all be okay. But at this moment he couldn't.

I wanted to go home.


End file.
